<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall of the League by NeedAMedic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427723">Fall of the League</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedAMedic/pseuds/NeedAMedic'>NeedAMedic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Air tight, All the Monster Fucking, Anal Sex, Bad Ends, Bestiality, Breeding, Bugs &amp; Insects, Corruption, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Frogmen, Game Overs, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Goblins, Humiliation, Impregnation, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mind Break, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Ogres, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Spitroasting, The Void, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, facehuggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedAMedic/pseuds/NeedAMedic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A 30-some chapter long fic detailing the fall of the HQ of the league of legends when it is attacked by a lust fueled horde of void monsters.</p><p>Monster sex off all shapes and sizes abounds as the many strange and otherworldly assailants tear through the institute's defenses!  Though the story follows Lux as it's central character, the perspective changes from chapter to chapter and (almost) every single female member of the league gets their time in the spotlight.</p><p>Expect lots of non/dub-con scenarios, tons of monster fucking, gangbangs, corruption, rough sex, and mind break!</p><p>Weekly updates are currently being held hostage by writer's block.  Hoping to resolve it before too much longer!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard, Janna/Original Male Characters, Karma/Original Male Characters, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Original Male Characters, Neeko/Original Male Characters, Poppy (League of Legends)/Original Character(s), Shyvana/Original Male Character(s), Sona Buvelle/Original Male Character(s), Taliyah/Original Male Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Disrupted Day (Lux Solo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!</p><p>As with everything that I write, all characters depicted are over the age of 18.</p><p>Please enjoy the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another victory!</p><p>A contented smile stretched across Lux’s face as the dorm’s transport room materialized around her.  It was a familiar sight by now, the massive, circular stone dais surrounded by gemstone pillars on all sides.  The powerful magical structure had, at one point, been used to summon heroes from across all of Runeterra to compete in tournaments for the League of Legends, though that purpose had been defunct for quite a while by now.  With the Institute dorms in place, there was no need to pull in everyone from disparate locations, they could just call them out from their rooms.  Now the powerful magical platform was really little more than an easy way to send them off to the fields of battle.</p><p>Lux stepped off the platform and out into the open and grassy central courtyard that surrounded the great stone stage.  She was alone this time—a rather uncommon occurrence, though it did happen every now and again.  The dorms were split into three separate buildings, one for the men, one for the women, and one for those who didn’t fit well into either category.  With each dorm being fully equipped with their own facilities and, of course, their own stone teleportation circle, on the rare occasion that Lux found herself on a team with no other women, she would find herself appearing back in the dorms alone.</p><p>She didn’t mind too much, though she certainly preferred the chance for a bit of post fight conversation.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Luxanna,” Lux turned to smile and wave as she passed by Irelia, will of the blades.  The elegant Ionian gave her a short bow and returned a calm smile.  “How was the match?”</p><p>“Oh you know how they are,” Lux said.  She found herself shifting form one foot to the other as she spoke, only just realizing how sweaty and uncomfortable her bodysuit and armor felt after the match.  “Sometimes the enemy just can’t seem to get their heads on right.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it,” Irelia said.  Her smile seemed to soften at Lux’s fidgeting and she incline her head toward the athletic track of carefully laid dirt and paint which stretch all around the interior of the arena.  Lux followed her gaze and saw Riven and Quinn running along it.  “I’m already late.  Have a good day, Lux.”</p><p>“You too!” Lux smiled as she waved her friend off.  As Irelia reached the track and began to arch her legs out in long stretches, Lux turned and briskly continued her path toward the showers.</p><p>The match today had been abnormally easy.  Typically, the fights were pitched struggles between evenly matched teams of five, selected from the heroes in the dorms, but today their enemy simply hadn’t put up much of a fight.  And Lux herself had never felt like she needed to make that much of an impact.</p><p>Her allies, Darius, Graves, Garen, and the chain wielding Sylas had done most of the work for her, leaving Lux safe to do as she wished, shielding and protecting them in return.</p><p>Lux soon found herself pushing open the doors to the locker room--the institute had made certain to place them right next to the stone dais, so that heroes who were returning from combat could get cleaned off right away, and it made for a convenient place to store their gear, though most of the champions preferred to keep themselves armed, given all the different cultural and political factions who called this place home.</p><p>Her head was still in the clouds as she approached her locker, opening the custom made lock with a quick little splash of light magic.  Lux wasn’t sure whether it was a good or bad thing just how little she had had to do in today’s match.  On the one hand, not having to do that much was kind of relaxing in it’s way.  On the other hand, it had given her plenty of time to let her mind wander and… notice things.</p><p>The things she noticed had stuck in her memories rather thoroughly and Lux wasn’t sure she could dislodge them from her thoughts even if she had wanted to.  Things like… the way the muscles of Sylas’s back flexed and strained each time he swung those heavy iron chains—and he swung them a lot! Or the powerful, unflinching presence Darius presented, each step commanding and clear.</p><p>She had even, at one point, found herself thinking about how rugged and reliable Garen was… her own brother!</p><p>Lux’s face was flushed a pretty pink as she started to unbuckle the clips that held on her silvery armor.  She pulled away each piece, setting it in the locker in turn until she was left in only her dark blue body suit, the fabric clinging to her body, clearly outlining her girlish curves in it’s tight grip.</p><p>“How are you, Lux?” a voice caught her attention, and Lux nearly jumped out of her skin.  She looked up to see Karma, the dark skinned Ionian priestess looking back at her.  Lux had, apparently, been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice the naked woman standing in front of her.</p><p>“I’m well, thank you for asking,” Lux was surprised, but very thankful that the she managed not to stammer in her surprise.  “The match went well and I’m looking forward to recovering for the rest of the day.”</p><p>She glanced down without thinking, eyes flickering over Karma’s impressive body.  There wasn’t a single woman in the League of Legends who didn’t have an impressive or even downright gorgeous figure, but something about the casual confidence with which Karma stood there, as if she didn’t even realize how exposed and gorgeous she looked was even sexier than Lux was used to.  She felt pretty exposed, and even a little embarrassed to be only wearing her body suit, but here was Karma, naked as the day she was born, full breasts and wide hips on full display, and as calm and regal as she would be wearing a Cotillion dress.</p><p>“It’s good to take time to yourself after such trials,” Karma said, that same unreadable confidence on her face.  She nodded to Lux, then stepped past her, down the lacquered wood hall and vanished around a corner toward the showers.</p><p>Lux sighed.  Her heart had already been racing from thoughts of the match and standing face to face with Karma’s brazen beauty certainly hadn’t helped.  Her body was sensitive, aching for that distant heat to be realized and released, and feeling so shamelessly exposed with this thin body suit clinging to her skin certainly didn’t help!</p><p>Lux reached back, pulling down the zipper and peeling the dark blue thing over her shoulders and arms, each new inch revealing more and more of her pristine pale skin, not a blemish in sight.  She pushed it down, rolling the fabric over itself as it moved over her chest and hips, then gradually down each of her legs.  Her underwear followed, baring her cute, perky breasts, and hairless slit.  She did her best to ignore the damp arousal between her legs as she pushed the blue garment into her locker and slid the door shut.</p><p>The air grew increasingly misty as she made her way down the hall and toward the showers.  She found herself putting one foot in front of the other, a perfect single line like she was walking on a tightrope.  Each step was an agonizing tease, as the strange catwalk caused her thighs to brush together, hinting at that touch she so desperately craved.</p><p>The steam grew thicker still as Lux passed around the corner and into the shower room.  There were a number of showerheads arranged in a wide rectangle around the open, tiled center.  The room had no stalls, not even curtains to allow for some modicum of privacy, and Lux could see Karma beneath one of the showerheads, water running over her gracious curves in a cascade.</p><p>Lux felt some small relief when she realized that only one other showerhead was running.  Janna the Zaunite wind spirit basked beneath that one’s heat.  She looked perfectly in her element, turning with a soft smile as she hummed and ran soapy fingers over her body and through her hair.</p><p>Only two.  Lux couldn’t quite put a finger on why that thought was such a relief… until she realized what she was about to do.  It wasn’t like she had to.  No, no one was forcing her to complete the salacious act, but when she felt that needy ache between her legs, Lux knew without a doubt that she simply would not be able to resist it’s call.</p><p>She started off normally at first.  Lux walked across the room, as calmly as she could manage past her racing heart until she was in one of the back corners, as far from the door and the two other women as she could manage.  Then she turned it on, and stepped beneath it’s warm embrace, letting the water splash against her chest and run down her stomach and legs.</p><p>Lux took a deep breath, letting her chest rise and fall slowly.  For a moment, the thought of trying to wait crossed her mind.  Janna and Karma would be done with their showers eventually, right?  Lux could just wait until then before she… but no.  That was never an option.  Even ignoring the rush she got from the thought of them possibly seeing her (which Lux did her very best to do) she needed it so badly, that she knew there was just no way she would be able to wait.</p><p>Unable to bear the thought of looking behind her, Lux stayed facing the wall as her hands traced over her glistening skin.  They roamed across her chest, down her stomach, over her legs and butt.  Anyone who saw her might have plausibly believed that she was simply washing herself, even when her hand drifted between her legs.  But then it stayed here.</p><p>Lux’s fingers brushed up her thigh before her hand finally came to rest, palm pressed up against her bare pussy.  With her eyes still locked forward, she pressed her hand up slowly tracing it against her sex.  The wetness of her leaking juices was a different sort than that of the water, and her fingers glided easily against her.  Her other hand rubbed against her breast.  She moved in slow circles at first, but as her fingers moved and her need grew, her hand focused inward, clenching against the soft flesh of her breasts.  Lux started to knead it, softly shaking as her pale skin bounced gently in response.</p><p>With the shower’s water falling over her, Lux’s thoughts returned to her idle fantasy.  Perhaps she should have stayed after the match?  Lux would never be so daring, but what if she had simply grabbed Sylas, lead him aside and insister on properly ‘thanking’ him?</p><p>A rush of images and thought sensations rushed through her mind—herself on her knees before the powerfully muscled rebel thick cock in her mouth as he smirked down at her.  Maybe after he got a taste, the man simply wouldn’t be able to resist going a bit further?  He was a revolutionary after all.  The man was used to taking what he wanted.  He’d pull her to her feet, wrapping an arm around her neck and pulling her close as he took her from behind.  Lux could practically feel the firm embrace of his body behind her, the powerful smack and sound of flesh against flesh as his hips slapped into her own.</p><p>Lux took a step outward, a small thing, just enough to part her thighs and make it easier for her to arch her back, pushing her cute, bubbly butt out behind her.  The hand between her legs shifted now, falling downward until the top of her slit neatly pressed itself against the soft skin of the palm of her hand.</p><p>A hand pushed out against the wall to brace herself as Lux started to rock herself forward and back, grinding her needy pussy against her hand as her hand ever so slightly returned the favor, twisting gently back into her.</p><p>Perhaps, Lux allowed the thought to enter her mind, perhaps her and Sylas would be caught.  Perhaps their brazen choice to alleviate tension so publicly would lead to Darius or Graves or maybe even both would happen upon them.  When Sylas was finished with her, he would simply hand her over with a shrug, discarded like an old toy he’s grown bored of and placed into the greedy hands of two more commanding and powerful men.</p><p>“Ahhh~” Lux moaned, only just catching herself when the sound was loud enough to break through her fantasy.  Had she been moaning this whole time?  Lux’s eyes shot wide in a sudden anxious rush.  She wanted to look, to turn around and make certain that neither Karma nor Janna had heard her, but she was so close!  She could feel that heat welled up deep in her core, that straining dam just desperate to burst, and her hips kept moving, kept grinding and rubbing and—</p><p>“Oh, please!” she suppressed the noise as best she could, forcing it into a tiny whimper that only just escaped past her lips, but she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to keep it up.  Her free hand traced up to her throat, fingers wrapping around her neck in a firm grasp.  Her hips rocked with more and more intensity, as the image in her mind shifted wildly.  She was being fucked by Sylas, then Darius, then Grave, then… Garen?</p><p>“Fuck!” Lux cried out, tossing her head back as the surge of pleasure crashed over her.  She tried to stay quiet, tried to squeeze her mouth shut, but it was just too much.  Her legs quivered as the electric ecstasy shot through her body, every attempt to suppress it only seeming to make it stronger.  All her effort at silence only managed to turn the scream of pleasure into a strangled squeak before her legs finally gave out, and Lux collapsed into a quivering mess on the floor.</p><p>She sat there, panting as she came down from the overwhelming highs of her orgasm.  The thoughts that passed through her mind were distant and blurry.  Had she really just cum at the thought of her brother fucking her?  The question passed as quickly as it had appeared.</p><p>Then she heard a voice.</p><p>“Lux! Oh sweetie are you okay?” A pair of shapely white legs where standing next to her, and when she looked up, Lux was treated to the sight of Janna’s glorious nude form.  She could see every part of the nude woman’s perfectly sculpted body, down to the carefully shaped strip of pale blonde hair above her pussy.  Lux blinked.  When Janna reached down to offer a hand, the accepted it and allowed the other woman to help pull her to her feet.  “Looks like you took a bit of a spill there.  Did you hurt yourself at all?”</p><p>“No, no…” Lux said.  “I just-just stayed in the steam to long is all.”</p><p>“I see.  Should I help you get back outside so you can cool down?” Janna asked.  She was already moving to help, wrapping an arm over Lux’s shoulder to pull their nude bodies together, but Lux brushed her away, softly moving her hand.</p><p>“No, that’s okay.  I’ll be alright,” she said.  “Thank you, though.”</p><p>“Of course,” Janna said.  As she finally looked up at her, Lux could have sworn she saw a twinkle in the tall woman’s eyes, and the tiniest hint of a smirking smile on her lips.  “Do take care of yourself.”</p><p>Lux made her way out of the showers, trying to will her furious blush to go away somehow.  It felt like her face was on fire, and she knew it wasn’t just the steam.  She kept her eyes focused ahead as she passed Karma and stepped out into the lockers once more.  It had been somewhat of a short shower.  She’d have to come back later when the other two weren’t around to finish cleaning up.</p><p>Still feeing rather frazzled from being so very close to getting caught, Lux hurriedly pulled fresh clothing from a second locker and began to dress herself.  She pulled out a nice floral sundress and a fresh set of undergarments and began pulling them on as her hands slowly stopped shaking and her pulse returned to normal.</p><p>Her locker room adventure had been terrifying and reckless, but Lux couldn’t deny how incredibly exhilarating it had been as well!  She hadn’t cum that hard in at least as long as she could remember, and even though she had only just come down, a part of her was itching to try something like that again.  She would have to plan better next time, make sure that she wasn’t risking—</p><p>At that exact moment, something came over Lux.  It was only thanks to her particular attunement to light based magic that Lux could feel it so very keenly.  It was a strange feeling, as if she was being compressed from above and below, flattened and stretched out as the impossibly wide sound of a deep purple ocean flooded her every sense with it’s resonance until she was drowning in that infinite abyss.  The world seemed to shift into shadow, to flatten itself into nothing and then even further still, wider and flatter as the noise grew louder and louder until all of a sudden, all at once, it stopped.</p><p>With a silent pop everything retuned to normal and Lux was left standing there in her underwear staring mouth open at the locker room wall.</p><p>Only a matter of seconds passed before she heard the first scream.  A high pitched voice she could have sworn she recognized from the fields of battle—was that Miss Fortune’s voice?  It was joined by masculine voices and the snarls and howling of beasts all muted through the thick stone walls of the locker room.  There were explosions too, joined with the strange arcane warbles of magic.</p><p>Dropping the sundress to the floor, Lux threw back open her previous locker.  She stepped into the blue body suit, zipped it up and began to re-fasten the clasps of her armor.  Now her hands were shaking for a different reason entirely.</p><p>Finally suited up once more, Lux took her wand in hand and raced out into the hall.  She hardly noticed that as she passed by the hall to the showers the steam was still rising, and those two showerheads were still running.</p><p>Out in the courtyard was absolute chaos.  On the far side across from her, monstrous beings of all shapes and sizes were spilling out of a massive purple maw that had split the very sky above the stone summoning dais.  Trolls galloped forward while goblins swarmed alongside swarms of massive spiders and strange semi-ethereal centaurs strode with weapons held high.  There were all sorts, creatures from across Runeterra and beyond, but above them all, more present than any normal monsters were the denizens of the void.</p><p> The ran and scuttled, flew and floated, and behind them all, Lux could see the massive, hulking form of what she could only guess to be Cho’Gath the world eater.</p><p>She swallowed, hand gripping tight to her wand as her mind wrestled between terror and determination.  In the distance, she could see Taliyah and Neeko running headlong away from the oncoming army of chaos, the stoneweaver riding her earthen board while Neeko split off clone after clone, only for the fakes to be tackled to the ground beneath various beasts and vanish.  </p><p>They were heroes, right?  What were they here for if not to fight off attacks like this?</p><p>Almost as if on cue to support her, there was a massive, powerful draconic roar.  “You have no place here void beasts!”</p><p>The huge draconic form of Shyvanna soared over her, crashing into the ground before the horde of beasts and leaving a trail of fire in her wake.  She roared again, opening her mouth wide and spewing forth a hurtling ball of flames that engulfed the closest batch of void crawlers and murkwolves.</p><p>The bulk of the army seemed to slow as the smaller grunts realized just how quickly their foe could turn them to ash.  Monsters still flowed around her, running off to the sides and heading for the various facilities and dorms, but Shyvana’s bulwark of intimidation held strong.  Lux took a step forward raising her wand to support her friend and countrywoman when an entirely different sort of noise reached her ears.</p><p>“No! I said… get off me—and her! Oh… just you wait…ahhh until a real… mmmh hero g-gets-oh god… here!” Poppy’s voice rang out, her speech riddled with reluctant moans.  Lux looked up to see that the window of the institute’s library had been smashed open, and a veritable flood of tiny, swarming voidlings were pouring in through it’s open entrance.</p><p>Lux was terrified of what she would see, but still she looked up.  Fortunately the fallen bookshelves blocked most of the sight, but Lux could still see glimpses of Poppy’s pale blue skin, covered with voidlings, some sort of strange black ichor smeared across her back and exposed bottom.</p><p>There was another person there two, and after a moment of scrutiny, Lux realized what exactly she was seeing.  It was Sona Buvelle, mute songstress, and the blue haired maven was just as nude and assailed as Poppy.  Her ethwal was a broken mess beside her, and her voluptuous chest bounced and shook with a constant rocking.</p><p>Lux couldn’t deny what she saw.  The voidlings were fucking them.  They were raping her fellow champions!</p><p>“Oh no oh no… Neeko, just run!  I’ll… I’ll do something, just let me distract them, and… and run!” Taliyah’s wavering voice drew Lux’s attention back to the plaza.  She could already imagine what she was about to see, but that didn’t stop her from turning her eyes to Taliyah and Neeko’s ill fated escape attempt.</p><p>It seemed some of the creatures had headed them off, and now the pair had come face to face with a small group of rotund, burly ogres.  Taliyah floated a rock in front of herself, while Neeko cowered behind her, but with several massive club wielding ogres in front of them and a veritable army of monstrous threats behind them, it was hard to imagine either one making it more than a couple of steps without help.</p><p>Lux knew she could be that help and was about to step forward when her eyes drifted down.  The ogres hadn’t bothered to wear pants, and between each of their legs, she could see a thick, swollen cock.  They were veiny, bumpy things, turgid and threatening, forcing Lux to realize the fate that awaited the two champions, and herself if she failed to intervene properly.</p><p>Before she could make the decision, her attention was drawn by another deep roar from Shyvana.  The entire field around her was up in flames, but the monsters just kept coming.  They had passed around her in a circle, goblins and wolves rushing deeper into the institute.  Lux realized that she could no longer reach her half-dragon friend without forcing her way through wave of monsters, and… she knew how unlikely it would be for her to win that struggle.</p><p>All five of the women in front of her were in danger, and Lux knew she could try to help them, but as a massive, bulky void beast nearly the size of the draconic Shyvana herself pushed it’s way out of the portal and began rushing toward Shyvana, Lux made her decision.</p><p>Lux was not proud of her decision.  But she turned and ran.</p><p>Lux ran as fast as her feet could carry her, cutting across the plaza, through the grass and over toward the side hall.  She kept her head as low as she could, praying that none of the monsters had spotted her.  Behind her she could hear the roars and explosions as Shyvana clashed with the void brute.  She tried her best not to listen too hard as the roar of flames gradually became quieter, and the roars ceased to be replaced by much more human screams of rage and impotence, then those were replaced in turn by wailing moans of melded pain and bliss.</p><p>She was fortunate to have exited the locker room on the far side of the stone summoning dais, as it had bought her the few precious seconds she needed to reach the outer building that encircled the campus proper.  Filled with housing and amenities for all of the champions, this elliptical building had numerous halls and stairwells for navigating it, and through her time here, Lux had explored them quite thoroughly.</p><p>She pushed open a nearby door and practically threw herself down the staircase and into the basement.  Another door stood on the other side, and behind it Lux knew she would find a long, dark hallway that would lead to the far side of the building.</p><p>Perhaps, if she was quick enough, she could reach the champions at the far end and warn them before the horde arrived at their doorstep.  As her hand grasped the door’s handle, Lux’s last thought was a desperate hope that the void army hadn’t somehow gotten there sooner, now waiting in the dark to ambush and claim her as their toy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dragon Fall (Shyvana x Brute)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Twenty-five!” Shyvana grunted the number under her breath, finally able to slide the barbell back onto it’s position on the rack with a hefty clank.  She arched herself out from under it and grabbed the water from the floor beneath her and drawing it up for a pull.</p><p>It wasn’t uncommon for her to be alone in the institute’s fairly generous weight room, and today was no different.  The league had been rather generous and thorough in supplying their champions with training equipment, even installing several expensive and complex Piltovan machines.  Shyvana preferred to stick to what she knew, though.  Keep it traditional and do it right.</p><p>She rose from the bench and pushed her arms up over her head.  Linking her fingers together she pushed and stretched, leaning left, then right, then forward, then back.  She cocked her head to the side, rolled her shoulders back, then picked up her water once more and made for the weight room’s balcony door.</p><p>The view over the institute’s campus was quite something from here, and the weight room was only on the second floor.  She could see the grassy expanse of the plaza, interrupted by numerous structures and winding stone paths that interconnected the complex series of buildings.  With the largest building encircling the rest of the space in a tall embrace, it felt kind of like a castle.  Although, Shyvana mused, the outer wall had little in the way of outward facing defenses.  There were no towers or arrow slits, no buckets to fill with boiling pitch or even so much as a drawbridge to dissuade potential attackers.  Rather, the institute seemed to believe that the veritable powerhouse of heroes and legends from across the continent would serve as adequate deterrent.  And, so far, it seemed like they had been right.</p><p>She could see Irelia, Riven, and Quinn all running together around the plaza’s outer edge.  It was a moderate pace, and, though she couldn’t hear it, Shyvana imagined that the three were engaged in friendly casual conversation.</p><p>Nearby, in the middle of the broad, open field that stretched in front of the stone summoning dais, the half-dragoness could see the four figures of Akali, Neeko, Katarina, and Taliyah running around.  They surged forward and back in pairs as they kicked a ball between them apparently in some sort of intense rivalry, though Shyvana didn’t recognize the sport.</p><p>A soft smile spread across her lips, only to be interrupted as Shyvana took another long drink of water, savoring the cold feeling of it as it flowed down into her chest and stomach.  When they had first been given their living arrangements, she had been hesitant.  Many of the champions had been, in fact, but Shyvana even moreso than most.  How could she justify leaving her country, after all?  How could she justify stepping away from Prince Jarvan’s side, leaving him isolated against attacks or assassination attempts.</p><p>But now, months later, she was finally starting to feel a sense of peace.  She could live here, train and fight, and with the complex contract worked out between the nations and the institute, she was still helping Demacia thrive in a way.</p><p>She might not love the arrangement she was stuck in, but in that moment, Shyvana felt she could perhaps tolerate it for a while longer.</p><p>She set her water down on a little raised stone bench and was about to step back inside for another set when the sky split open.</p><p>It was at the close side of campus, right above the circular stone summoning stage and in front of the regional ‘void’ housing where Kai’sa lived.  At first it was simply as if a line was being drawn in the sky, as though a strange circular something was falling through the air and leaving a slender purple line in it’s wake until it hit the platform and ceased.  The tall, shimmering purple line held steady in the air, only for a moment.  Then, like the opening of some immense, sideways, abyssal eye, the line split slowly winking open and tearing the air asunder.</p><p>“Wh-what is that?!” Taliyah’s yell could be heard from across the plaza, and when she heard it, Shyvana was pulled out of her trance.  She shook her head, tearing her eyes away from the swirling deep purples of the vertical ellipse and focusing down to where dozens of bodies were now flooding out of the opened portal.</p><p>She didn’t recognize all of them, but it didn’t matter.  Shyvana spotted a handful of goblins, salivating wolves, and some large insectoid creatures she didn’t quite know the name for and that was more than enough.  She threw the water aside, stepping one foot up onto the balcony’s railing, and with one push of her powerful legs when soaring over the edge.</p><p>Her body shifted, lengthened, and stretched in the air.  Wings sprouted from her arms and her face and jaw warped and elongated into a powerful muzzle filled with vicious teeth.</p><p>She landed in a circle of fire, an explosion of both weight and heat that seemed to shake the very ground itself.  Fury in her heart and flames spilling from her maw, the dragon turned to the ever-growing horde of foes and bellowed, “You have no place here void beasts!”</p><p>It was as if the creatures didn’t even notice she was there.</p><p>There were so many of them, voidlings and spiders, goblins and murkwolves, and even when Shyvana landed, they continued their rush forward, simply diverting their path to run around the new obstacle and the flames that surrounded her.  Shyvana wasn’t about to just let them do as they wished, though.  She didn’t know what these monsters wanted here, but there eyes were full of lechery and the sort of cruel hunger which ravaged everything in it’s path, consuming without a thought for their victim.  Shyvana opened her maw once more, letting out another echoing roar.  Flames swelled in the back of her throat and when the deep resonating pitch of her bellow reached it’s peak, they surged forward.  The ball of flame rocketed through the air smashing into a dense group of goblins and incinerating them on the spot.</p><p>As her flames recharged, Shyvana took matters into clawed hands.  She crawled forward, lashing out with slashing hands and gnashing teeth, crushing and slicing any monster that fell into her grip.  Goblins and slimes were felled by the dozens in a tornado of violence and rage.</p><p>By the time the flames began to build in her throat once more, the flood of weaklings were paying much closer heed to Shyvana’s presence.  They cowered before her, little green bodies hiding behind one another, scrambling for cover behind the nearby buildings.</p><p>“This is almost too easy,” Shyvana thought.  She drew her head back and launched another ball of flame, this time toward the portal itself.</p><p>The attack smashed into some emerging monster like a meteor and the deep purple face of the murky magical pool rippled in response.  Smoke billowed up from the impact, as what ever had been trying to come through reeled from the blast.</p><p>Or so it seemed.</p><p>The behemoth moved forward with powerful, lumbering steps.  It’s body pushed through the smoke without a moment’s hesitation, and as it’s unscathed carapace came into view, it was clear that the attack had had no effect.</p><p>It was large—not quite as tall as Shyvana was in her current form, but easily large enough to dwarf a normal human woman.  Every inch of the brute’s body was covered in thick, chitinous plates, an insectoid armor which even seemed to cover the creature’s joints.  It’s broad shoulders held up a round, flat face, with two slitted nostrils, a wide stoic mouth, and pale yellow eyes that nestled safely behind a chitinous face guard.  It regarded her with a flat expression that might have been boredom, though it only looked at her for a moment before the creature began to run directly at her.</p><p>Lumbering paces brought it slowly up to speed in a clumsy charge, and as it neared her, the brute twisted it’s body, tucking into it’s shoulder to prepare for the tackle.  With no real time to move aside, Shyvana braced herself, raising her arms to intercept him, claws poised to puncture and scrape.</p><p>“Grrraaagghh!”</p><p>Shyvana caught the impact with her body, but the monster was denser than she had expected, and the force of the blow nearly took her off her feet.  He was nearly half her size, but as he began to punch her, each impact of his fists against her scales send ringing pain through her.</p><p>“Damn bug!” Shyvana growled.  She drove her head downward, clamping her powerful jaw down over his shoulder, only for her wickedly sharp teeth to fail to find purchase against his shell.  They slipped off, and as he struck her again, Shyvana was sent stumbling backward.</p><p>The flame was building in her throat once more, but Shyvana remembered the previous blast, how this brute in front of her had barely even seemed to notice the impact!  What’s more, her body was aching from his relentless beating, and she was starting to worry that the draconic form would give out.  Being a half dragon had it’s advantages when it came to communicating with humans, but at the cost of not being quite as powerful as her draconic kin, and being limited in the amount of time she could spend in her empowered form.</p><p>“I… I’ll kill you yet!” Shyvana growled, but as the brute stepped forward, she found herself begrudgingly giving up ground.  If she was going to take him down, she would have to be clever, do something creative.</p><p>“No! Get off of Neeko! Bad green tiny men!” Neeko’s voice caught her attention.  The shapeshifter had been swarmed by goblins, the little green monsters eagerly tearing at her tribal attire while Taliyah desperately threw stone after stone into their flooding numbers, barely even trimming the herd.</p><p>If this flame wouldn’t hurt her own enemy, Shyvana thought, then it might as well save some of her allies.  The fire surged into her mouth and she allowed it to burst free at the exact same moment that the Brute’s next charge crashed into her chest.  She couldn’t tell where the fire went, far too focused on the chitinous behemoth that was pushing her back.</p><p>Shyvana swung a clawed hand forward, ready to slash for his eyes, only to feel a crushing pain in her back as she was slammed into the wall of the gym.  Her limbs flailed as the monster continued his attack, striking again and again as the dull, aching pain grew and grew.</p><p>She tried to focus, tried to fight back, but Shyvana knew that her time was running low.  Even at her best, the transformation would be starting to run out, and with this monster pummeling her so relentlessly… Shyvana gave one last, furious roar as her body began to shrink back, wings fading and maw retracting.  Mercifully, the brute stopped his attack and Shyvana was left exhausted before him, stumbling on unsteady legs in her humanoid form.</p><p>The half dragon was only given a momentary reprieve before the void brute reached down to clasp one thick, meaty hand around her shoulder and bicep.  He lifted her painfully off the ground, leaving the rest of her body dangling limply in the air as he examined her.  Through half-lidded eyes, Shyvana could see her captor looking over her.  His beady eyes bore into her, carefully examining her face before he looked lower, tracing over her bountiful and muscular body.</p><p>The monster let out a bestial snort, then reached up with his other hand to begin prying at the edges of Shyvana’s armor.  Thick, clawlike fingernails pried beneath the deep orange metal of her breastplate and began pulling upward.  Not caring for the uncomfortable pressure it placed against Shyvana’s chest, the behemoth continued to pull, continued to pry away until the bolts and clasps that held the piece together had no choice but to start to give.  Shyvana cried out in pain, and the void brute joined her in his own triumphant roar as the breastplate finally gave out.</p><p>There was a horrid, wrenching, screaming tear as the metal piece tore away, allowing Shyvana’s full and shapely chest to fall free of it’s confines.  Her skin, though scaly, had a smoothness and sensitivity uncommon in other reptilian species, especially in her more covered spots, and she shuddered as her bare breasts were exposed to the open air.</p><p>“Un… unhand me you… beast!” even with her body beaten well into submission, Shyvana’s mind stayed furious.  Her muscles tensed as she strained in his grasp, desperate for revenge, but she just couldn’t overcome his raw power.  “What do you even want?  Why… why didn’t you just kill me?!”</p><p>Somewhere in the back of her mind, Shyvana already knew the answer.  She just didn’t want to accept it.</p><p>That was why, when she stared up at her chitinous captor, Shyvana kept her eyes focused on his flattened face, and carapaced torso, rather than allowing her eyes to wander lower to between his legs, where a swollen cock nearly as thick and long as her arm dangled, steadily growing harder.</p><p>His hand moved to her waist next, and the lower half of the armor was torn away just as easily as the top had been.  It dug into her skin just the same, leaving a little row of red marks along her skin, just above her wide and shapely hips as it too fell away.</p><p>Now naked save for her boots, gauntlets, and helm, Shyvana’s dying ember of rebellious rage was rapidly dwindling toward nothing.  In it’s place rose a new feeling, not entirely foreign to the dragoness, but certainly one she tried to avoid; the inescapable crawl of helpless dread.</p><p>“You’ll all die for your insurrection.  The institute and the rest of the heroes will see your heads on spikes outside our gates!” Shyvana snarled at him, even as the brute grasped her other shoulder with his second hand and slowly began to turn her around and pull her vulnerable body toward his chest.  “No matter what you do to me… it… it doesn’t matter!  Before the hour is done, you’ll be—ffuuUCCK!!”</p><p>Her eyes shot wide, a mixture of rage and pain as the void brute shoved her down, impaling Shyvana’s on his cock in an instant.  As thick and swollen as it had looked, the monstrous member felt even larger as it penetrated her, stretching and filling her so impossibly full.</p><p>For a moment, all Shyvana could do was gasp, choking back another scream.  His cock wasn’t quite as armored as the rest of him but… well suffice to say that it wasn’t quite as soft and yielding as the cock of a human.  The void brute’s turgid shaft had no give, no comfort or hesitation.  It only drove forward, as powerful, relentless, and invulnerable as the monster itself, and Shyvana’s tight muscular body was simply forced to yield in it’s wake.</p><p>“I…I –I can’t! Let go of me, I can’t –I—” another scream tore from Shyvana’s mouth as he pulled her slowly upward only to slam her back down once more.  His first thrust had broken her fury, and it was clear that it wouldn’t be long before the rest of her was shattered as well.</p><p>Shyvana could only lay limp in his grasp, desperately willing her body to relax and loosen in the distant hope that she could somehow manage to accommodate this immense, mind breaking cock.</p><p>And somehow, she did.</p><p>The void brute soon fell into a gradual but steady pace.  One hand was now around her shoulder and the other wrapped around her ribcage, pushing her breasts up with the side of his forefinger so that they slapped and bounced against it with each new thrust.  He would pull her upward, inch by inch sliding her along the length of his cock.  Then, when she reached the top, and the base of his cockhead only just began to show past the stretched and abused folds out her outer lips, he would slam down once more.</p><p>He used her body like a toy, a simply aid to masturbation, drawing her up and down without a single thought for the torment of the woman herself.  Which, in fact, might have been just as well, since that torment was rapidly fading with each passing second, replaced instead by a surging lust that Shyvana found even more disturbing than they pain.</p><p>Perhaps it was an enchantment.  Perhaps it was something in the biology of the void soldier, a aphrodisiac agent meant to allow him to more easily breed with other species.  Perhaps it was just some deep unknown and unspoken masochism that ran through the dragoness’s veins.</p><p>Whatever the case, by the time the void brute had finally began to pick up speed, slamming Shyvana down on his cock relentlessly like a worthless fuckdoll, her screams of pain had been replaced by wanton moans.</p><p>“Fuckfuckfuck,” the void beast had begun to thrust his hips, and the rhythmic thumping of the hard, rough surface of his hips and thighs slamming into her firm ass forced the word out of her anew each time.  “I… I can’t… mmmffuck! Can’t take—take it!”</p><p>But even as she tried to protest, Shyvana’s body arched back against him, her back curving to push out her prominent chest and slam her hips back into his every thrust.  It was pitiful, powerless and by all means should have been utterly humiliating to be used like this, taken and fucked like some common whore, but with each new powerful thrust, each time her body was jerked around by him, utterly subjugated to this monster’s whim, Shyvana’s lust only grew and grew.</p><p>The flames of ecstasy inside her had snuck up on Shyvana, and by the time she noticed they had already grown into a roaring heat, easily overwhelming her exhausted mind as the relentless rutting continued.</p><p>Her arms fell back, hands bracing against the brute’s broad chest as he claimed her again with each thrust.  She wasn’t a toy any longer, but a desperate and eager cocksleeve, chasing her own blazing lust just as readily as the monster inside her, and as his cock just kept going, kept slamming into her, stretching and filling beyond comprehension or anything she could have ever possibly hoped to withstand, it was no surprise when that flame boiled over, arching out through her body like so much electric bliss.</p><p>In the middle of this new battlefield, impaled by the monster who had bested and beaten down her draconic strength, Shyvana threw back her head, eyes wide and jaw locked open in a silent scream of ecstasy as she came.</p><p>Her body tensed and quivered, every muscle locking to focus entirely on that crashing wave of unadulterated ecstasy.  Shyvana surged with pleasure, drowned in it utterly and entirely, her mind devoid of anything beyond the incredible feeling of being stretched and broken by that massive cock, but the void brute just kept moving.  He had never cared for her pain, so why would he possibly care for her pleasure?</p><p>As Shyvana screamed in bliss, writhed and bucked on his cock, the brute simply held her in place and kept going.  He didn’t care how sensitive he was, that in the very peak of her orgasm, every sensation he drove into her pussy was so intense as to be both impossibly pleasurable and impossibly painful—so overwhelming that there was no longer much difference between the two.</p><p>Nor did her care for her sanity.  The beast didn’t even seem to notice that his toy was so exhausted and delirious as to be utterly incapable of pulling herself back down to earth.  The endless, rhythmic pounding of his cock continued regardless of the fact that each new thrust into her sensitive, quivering cunt pushed her mind further and further past the brink, drove her into sensation and ecstasy so powerful that her mind shattered entirely, only for the broken remains to be ground into dust as the rutting that had driven there continued completely unabated.</p><p>He kept fucking her, even as Shyvana’s body went limp once more in his grasp.  His toy’s breathing became raspy, and her eyes stared distantly into the ground.  Her moans were forced out now, pushed from her heaving chest by each new thrust with small, mewling whimpers filling the space between.</p><p>It would be several minutes of brutal, grueling continued treatment before the void brute’s cock finally, mercifully began to swell inside her.</p><p>The monster let out a final, triumphant roar even as Shyvana’s eyes rolled back into her head, and what was left of her mind teetered on the brink of unconsciousness.  Her pulled her down back against him in one final, overpowering thrust and flooded her womb with thick, deep purple seed.</p><p>The stuff surged into her, filling her entirely until there was no where left to go, forcing it to spill out of the meager space around his cock, oozing from her cunt to dribble down her thigh and onto her boots until it could finally drip onto the ground.</p><p>With the deed done, the brute simply let go.  Shyvana fell forward, her body held in the air by his cock until her weight was enough to start to slide off of it, inch by inch until with a wet pop she fell from it’s length to land roughly on the grassy field below.</p><p>As he began to lumber away, ready to continue his mission, the void brute left Shyvana in a most undignified pose.  With her ass up in the air behind her, abused cunt exposed for the world to see, and still dripping his seed, Shyvana’s face was left pressed into the dirt, her pale purple cheek and forehead now smeared with the deeper purple of the monster’s seed.  Her chest rose in heaving breathes as her eyes stared at nothing.  If she was ever going to recover from the encounter, it would require plentiful rest, and perhaps some medical care.</p><p>Then she felt something.  It was a hand—a very small one, pressed up against the side of her butt.  Then another one, on the other side.  Shyvana groaned incoherent nonsense as she felt something pressing against the purple bud of her anus, and though her mind was far too gone to form a meaningful thought, she was certain that it was the head of a cock.</p><p>Her confusion was answered a second later as a second goblin grabbed her hair and pulled her face up to stuff his green member past her lips and into her throat.  His hands locked onto the side of her face and he began to thrust, quick, ravenous movements that forced her to gag again and again as her nose ground against his pelvis.</p><p>The other cock pressed into her ass a moment later, quickly buggering into her tightest hole, and it was joined soon afterwards by a third green cock filling her cunt.  Through blurry vision, Shyvana could vaguely make out the shapes of dozens of squat green bodies around her, some rubbing their cocks against any bit of exposed skin, wrapping their cocks in her hair, or even just jerking off as they watched while some were patient enough to wait for their turn with her holes.</p><p>Shyvana groaned around the cock in her mouth as another pitiful orgasm rushed through her, and her tightening pussy coaxed the cum from the goblin inside her.  He pulled out a moment later only to replace by another who happily took over ravaging her cunt.</p><p>Her mind was so distant that Shyvana didn’t even remember that she could breathe fire, much less the fact that had blown up dozens of these goblin’s compatriots.  It hardly mattered now anyways.  As they claimed her body, countless goblins filling her with their seed again and again, it became readily apparent that in her new life as the monsters’ cumbucket breeding whore, Shyvana would birth plenty of children to replace the lives she had taken.  From the slutty, eager moans that flew from her lips Shyvana even seemed eager to make amends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first champion falls!  At least she went down swinging</p><p>Next week we find out if Sona and Poppy fare any better!  Spoiler: probably not.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Library Debacle (Sona and Poppy x Voidlings)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Institute’s library was a grand affair.  Shelves covered every possible angle.  Every stony wall was blocked from view and each new bookcase was stocked full of a diverse collection of tomes.  From musings on modern magic to analyses of various mathematic and geographic theory, the library had it all.  There was even a rather thorough collection of folk tales and legends from across Runeterra, and quite a few of their subjects were members of the league themselves.  With such a rich supply it was no wonder so many of the champions spent much of their time here.  For those interested in research and bettering their mind there were few better places to be on the campus than in this very library with their nose buried in a book.</p><p>The two champions who were here today, however, were interested in a bit more of a leisurely pastime.  The pair were in front of the grand table that sat in the center of the library’s largest open space.  Sona’s ethwal stood upright next to it, and the gorgeous blue haired muse lay draped across it in a lazy recline.  Her dress and hair wove over one another, and the interlocking layers of gold and blue looked like so much decadence even before one recognized the buxom woman they were attached too.</p><p>A soft tinkling music, like the giggle of a chime echoed out from the instrument as Sona’s hands calmly plucked it’s chords.  Her attention was split.  Partway focused on the tome in front of her—a recently released collection of essays and discussions on developing music theory trends—and partway focused on her companion, the cheerful yordle Poppy.</p><p>“It is rather exciting, I agree!” Poppy said, gesturing at the image spread out on the scroll she had unfurled before her.  “It looks like this artifact belonged to a mighty warrior of some sort, which really just continues the trend!”</p><p>The parchment held a finely detailed painting of a crimson skinned figure, his bald head held high as he raised a massive war axe overhead.  “Guess I wasn’t wasting time after all!  Now if I can just figure out if my hammer works the same way…”</p><p>Sona let a hand cover her mouth as she giggled to herself.  One day she was certain Poppy would figure out exactly what her destiny was meant to be, but in the mean time the yordle seemed to be doing everything she could to get in her own way.  Sona flipped to another page and glanced over the passages about some new Piltovan instrument which was apparently suddenly all the rage.</p><p>“I am going about this the right way, right Sona?” Poppy asked.  Sona had just begun to nod her head in cheerful agreement when a rumble ran through the ground beneath them.  A massive, powerful roar rang out, echoing through the building followed quickly by yells and explosions—the undeniable sounds of combat.  The pair met eyes in a moment of realization, just as the library staff around them began to speak among themselves in a hushed panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Find somewhere safe!” Poppy yelled turning her head to furtive collection of young men and women who managed the library.  A few scholars hurriedly packed away their papers and freshly inked notes, desperate not to lose any progress on a difficult report, but the rest were quicker on their feet.  Poppy gave the librarian a quick nod before she disappeared into the hall as well.</p><p>“We need to figure out what’s going on.  And if there are people in danger, help them.  Of course.”  Poppy said.  She lifted her hammer and buckler from their position leaning against the table, and turned toward Sona with a face of optimistic determination.  The muse nodded back at her and raised her hand.  With a brief upbeat arpeggiated chord, the ethwal rose through the air, arching and turning until it settled in in front of Sona.  Sona had only just stepped up to it, her hair and clothes fluttering as it’s levitation enchantment took hold, when she was stopped short.</p><p>One of the exterior windows to the room shattered, sending shards of glass spraying through to scatter among the shelves, burying themselves in the pages of tomes for some future scholar to happen across.  It took just a moment of gazing this way and that before Poppy spotted the culprit—a small shiny purple ball which unfurled itself to quickly skitter toward them.</p><p>It looked like some sort of insect, a massive pill bug nearly the size of a cat, but with a triangular that almost seemed like a forged helmet and legs long enough to stand a small distance above the ground, allowing it to clamber over even the thickest tomes with ease.  The moment it came in reach, Poppy’s hammer descended with a sickening crunch, leaving only a shell-shard riddled purple stain on the hardwood floor.</p><p>Poppy bent down, poking at the remains with the butt of her hammer.  “Reminds me of Malzahar’s minions.  You know those weird spider-crab things?  I wonder if—”</p><p>She cut off as she looked up to see Sona’s face contorted in a mixture of fear and disgust.  Poppy turned to see dozens of similar void-bugs flooding in through the glass.  It was a veritable tide of tiny bodies all shimmering as the light refracted off of their purple shells.  They flowed like the sea’s tide, brushing past books and hastily discarded writing tools, parting and reforming around legs of chairs and bookshelves.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll handle this!” Poppy declared, stepping forward.  She brought her hammer down into the thick of them, smashing dozens of the little creatures, but the rest of the tide barely even seemed to notice.  By the time Poppy started to pull her hammer back up, the void bugs were already crawling up the length of it’s handle and swarming past the yordle’s squat legs to reach her body.</p><p>Poppy cried out in disgust, starting to swat at them with her hands, but for each insect she flung away there were several ready, and seemingly eager to take its place.</p><p>Sona didn’t fare much better.  Her ethwal’s enchantment kept her a short distance above the ground, which may have been enough to dissuade the bugs from pursuing her.  If not for the length of her dress, maybe Sona would have been able to simply float up and away, out of the reach of the swarm, but as it was, the trailing blue fabric gave them an easy vector up to the muse.</p><p>Sona swatted at her body in silent panic as the invaders crawled up her.  They were light for their size, and every step they took felt like so many hard little fingers poking along up her thighs and hips, over her stomach and chest.</p><p>In her total shock and terrified revulsion, it took Sona a moment to realize that the bugs weren’t biting her.  They weren’t even scratching, and from the way they walked, pulling their legs back as if they were tip-toeing in rather awkward movement, it seemed as if they were doing everything in their power not to injure her or Poppy.  Her confusion only deepened as one of the insects which was situated between her breasts, reached out it’s jaws to bite the hem of the fabric at the front of her chest.  Her large breasts already strained the tight material and the dress gave was the instant the bugs jaws snapped through it, fluttering down around her to lay in a pool on the floor.  The discarded garment was only visible for a moment, though, before it was buried from view by the flood of bugs.</p><p>As much as Sona had hated the feeling of them crawling on her though her dress, feeling them directly on her skins was even worse.  So many little feet stepped against her everywhere, across her broad hips, skittering up the inside of her thighs and across her fully, heavy breasts—the bug that snipped through her underwear even made sure she could feel them running across her bare ass.</p><p>Sona’s panic and confusion had given away to helplessness.  She didn’t, couldn’t understand what they wanted from her, but no more so could she fight back.  There were way too many of them, and as their tiny, gross little legs swarmed all over her, Sona crumpled in on herself, collapsing to the floor in a curled up ball, eyes squeezed shut.</p><p>When she opened them once more, Sona realized she was looking and Poppy, and her jaw dropped.</p><p>The Yordle had been brought to the floor, and her armor had been stripped from her as well, leaving every bit of the small woman’s light blue skin exposed.  Well, every bit that wasn’t currently crawling with these weird purple bugs at least.</p><p>Poppy was propped up on all fours, but unlike Sona, who had bugs swarming all over her in seemingly totally random chaos, Poppy’s bugs seemed to have settled into a pattern.  It took Sona a moment to figure out what they were doing, and even longer for her to believe the absolutely horrifying realization—the bugs were fucking her.</p><p>Poppy rested on her hands and knees, her back arched up to push her surprisingly full ass and wide hips out into their air behind her, directly toward one of the bugs.  The insect had curled itself around her.  It’s many legs held it firmly in place against her ass while the creatures shiny purple shell curled and uncurled, forward and back.  Sona didn’t want to look down, didn’t want to see the exact point of their union, but she couldn’t stop herself and the truth burned itself into her mind.</p><p>From between the insect’s legs she could make out the undeniable sight of a shiny purple shaft, plunging deep into Poppy’s pussy.  The yordle’s tight entrance stretched around it, her pale blue skin shifting with every thrust as Poppy held herself perfectly still.  Sona could have sworn she heard a moan escape the yordle’s lips.</p><p>Sona had never noticed the insect cocks before, but now that she knew what they looked like, they were impossible to ignore.  The other bugs running around the room had them, sticking engorged and eager down between their legs.  The ones crawling across Poppy had them.  Here a bug dragged it’s member across Poppy’s back, leaving a little trail of strange dark slime glistening in it’s wake.  Another bug scurried up to mount itself on Poppy’s face, tiny feet grasping against her cheeks and ears as it pressed that weird skinny black rod against Poppy’s lips.</p><p>All of the insects had them, which pointed Sona toward one final truth which she absolutely didn’t want to bring herself to accept, even as the reality of it bore down on her.  Even when she felt one of the bugs crawling into position over her ass, and felt the prodding of something thick and slimy pressing against her thick rear.  It was hard to ignore the insect cock dragging across her face, smearing cum against her cheek, but still Sona did her best.  Soon ignoring it would be impossible, so why not take just a moment longer to pretend at innocence?</p><p>It was only a moment.  A single precious moment of dread and anticipation before the bug clinging to her curvaceous butt found his mark and plunged his cock deep into her.  It didn’t feel like the thin, sparse penetration Sona had been expecting.  No, the void creature’s cock was surprisingly thick and full, and it easily parted her folds to drive deeper and deeper into her.</p><p>Sona’s eyes went wide as she felt it pushing into her, filling her further and further until it felt like there just wasn’t any more room to give, until it felt like the insectoid cock had driven its way into her very core, hollowing her out to make room for itself.</p><p>She struggled for a sense of control, her fingers trying their best to dig into the floor below, but the solid wood had no give and Sona’s finger’s just slid against it.  More insects crawled over her still, but their disgusting foreign touch suddenly didn’t feel quite so bizarre and uncomfortable.</p><p>There was a feeling of a pinch, and Sona looked down to see one of the insects pulling away from her shoulder.  It was smaller than the rest, a near translucent pink color meant that she hadn’t noticed it before among the rest of the swarm.  As it drew back, it pulled a slender and sharp stinger away from Sona’s shoulder, a small drop of pale pink liquid dripping from it’s tip.</p><p>At once Sona’s body shuddered.  The insect mounted on her which had to this point been content to simply rest there with it’s cock wedged inside her made a sudden thrust.  Even though the entire creature was no larger than her forearm, when the bugs body made impact with her ass, Sona felt like she had been knocked forward.  She nearly tipped forward onto her face, only just barely managing to hold herself upright.  Her muscles trembled and Sona blinked as her vision filled with a hazy pink.</p><p>As fog rapidly filled her mind, Sona got one final glimpse of her partner.</p><p>“Yes, mmmmm, yes—yes! Fuck oh fuck me ff-mmmphhh~” Poppy moaned around the insect cock in her mouth.  The bugs given her a bit of distance earlier, with only a few of the bravest stepping up to fuck the yordle warrior, but now that she was properly broken in, the swarm settled over her in full force.  A pair of smaller bugs mounted either of her legs, angled down her thighs so that they could both stuff their thin, shinny purple cocks into her pussy at once while a third straddled her lower back to fuck the yordle’s tight pucker.  Still another rested on her face as Poppy greedily sucked and licked at his cock and underbelly.</p><p>She had given up her position on her hands and knees entirely, instead toppling forward to land on her face and chest, with her ass pointed up in the air in a position that was incredibly undignified, but served to give the insects full and open access to her every hole to sate their desires.  It even had the added bonus of freeing Poppy’s hands, so that her fingers could caress and fondle the undersides and members of passing insects while their brethren claimed her holes.</p><p>Still more bugs continued to crawl over, tracing their cocks against every part of her smooth skin, until Poppy was a smeared mess of purple and blue, tainted almost an entirely different hue by the unrelenting onslaught of strange insectoid fluid.</p><p>Through her increasingly dizzy confusion, Sona could just barely make out some sort of change in the movements of the three insects claiming Poppy’s lower holes.  While before they had been moving with a constant, steady thrusting, now they were seizing up.  One by one, the insects stops thrusting into their yordle victim as their cocks swelled, pushing something down their length and into Poppy’s yielding and well fucked holes.</p><p>Sona couldn’t tell exactly what it was that they were pumping into her, but the way Poppy’s eyes rolled back into her head as the new Yordle breeding whore let out a howl of pure ecstasy… well it made her rather jealous.</p><p>A ditzy smile crossed Sona’s face as her own insect lover clambered in front of her.  His cock smeared against her cheek as Sona licked her lips in greedy anticipation.  She stretched her tongue out to catch the tip of his cock, guiding it toward her mouth as she savored his strange taste.  It was like some unique mix of foreign spices, metallic and bracing, but somehow not unpleasant and as Sona took the insect cock more fully in her mouth, that flavor filled her entire mind.</p><p>That is, until another bug found it’s way up onto her back and began to prod his cock against her exposed anus.  The second bug was still hard at work, thrusting in with an even and thoughtless tempo.  They were insects after all, and what use did they have for thought?  No, the entire horde acted simply on instinct.  They weren’t here fucking these two new breeding whore because they had any real desire to, rather it was simply the way they were.  If anything could be said based on how eagerly Sona grinded back against the bug inside her and licked and sucked the one in front of her, however, she was a different story.</p><p>The second bugs phallus slipped easily into her ass, filling that as well as he joined his partner in fucking her in a quick but steady tandem.  Sona felt so full—wonderfully gloriously full, and somewhere nearby she could vaguely make out the sound of her ethwal tinkling in a reflection of her unadulterated joy.</p><p>It wasn’t enough to simply be fucked though.  No, Sona wanted more, and so she started to shift herself.  She moved carefully so as not to disrupt her lovers, gradually pulling herself to a kneeling position, with her legs spread wide and her back straight, her heavy chest pushed out in front of her.</p><p>The bugs fucking her adjusted quickly and easily to their new position, the one in her pussy quickly climbing up onto her stomach to reassert his footing.</p><p>Sona reached down, cupping her breasts with either hand and pushing them up together into soft and generous cleavage.  She couldn’t really see much past the bug fucking her face, but she could feel as the insects took up her offer, a pair of them climbing onto her chest to slide their cocks between her breasts.  They angled away from her, their heads finding the tips of her nipples and latching down.  Sona gasped as she felt the momentary pinch of their tiny mandibles against her sensitive nubs, but they stopped short of causing too much pain, mostly just holding on tight enough to pinch her pink nubs while they fucked her breasts.</p><p>Sona’s attention was drawn elsewhere as she felt a sudden shift in the movement of the bugs on her lower half.  The pair of them had come to a halt, and Sona felt a sudden rush of giddy anticipation as she realized what this must mean.</p><p>Their insectoid bodies went rigid, freezing in place as their organs worked over time, their long, dark cocks lodged deep in Sona’s tight holes.  Then she felt it—the first egg, pushing down the length of the cock in her pussy.  She could feel each and every inch it traveled, splitting her wider, sliding against her inner walls as it brushed against every single sensitive spot she had.  At long last, it pushed out of the insect’s cock, depositing itself deep inside her only for another egg to begin the journey.</p><p>There was no room for thought or action, all Sona could do was stand there, body locked and quivering, eyes wide in silent, screaming bliss as the eggs passed into her one after the next after the next.  She couldn’t count the number of times she came—there was simply no end to it!  How could she count them when there was no telling when one orgasm stopped and the next began?  They eggs pushed against just the right place as they entered her, over and over, and there was always another one ready to keep the train of ecstasy from ever slowing.</p><p>Sona was in no place to continue her ministrations, and the insect on her face had to take matters into his own hands, stuffing his cock deeper into her mouth and throat of his own accord, plundering her face and taking the pleasure she could no longer willingly give.</p><p>All Sona could do was stand there and take it she quivered and came again and again and again.</p><p>When the two bugs finally puled out, freeing their cocks from Sona’s pussy and ass with a pair of wet pops, her exhaustion finally caught up with her.  The gorgeous muse collapsed forward, landing in a heap on her stomach as she struggled to catch her breath in the wake of so much pleasure, her muscles still spasming in the aftershocks of all that bliss.</p><p>As her mind was still reeling, Sona realized she could feel the familiar sensation of so many tiny little fingers tickling up her thighs and onto her ass as another insect mounted her.  Her mind shuddered in instinctual terror and excitement while the bug’s engorged cock pushed against her folds, parting them softly and sliding inside, deeper and deeper until Sona’s cunt was stuffed insect cock once more.</p><p>Another stepped up to claim her face while even more still continued to swarm around them.  As she lost herself entirely to the haze of lurid bliss, Sona couldn’t see how filthy she had become.  She couldn’t see the way her hair was all matter from them crawling in and over it, or the strange, tint her skin seemed to have from all the void bug semen that had been smeared over it.  All she knew was sensation, the pleasure of being pumped full of eggs again and again and again.  The bugs cared little for her shattered mind—they were just acting on instinct, after all.</p><p>A short distance away, Poppy was in an even worse state.  The  yordle may have been tougher than Sona, but her smaller body wasn’t quite as cut out for this as Sona’s voluptuous form, and her belly had begun to swell just a bit from all the eggs that had been pushed into her womb.</p><p>Even with Poppy’s eyes rolled back into her head and her mouth hanging open in a delirious, broken stupor, the insects had yet to relent.  A full half dozen of them shared her holes between them, fucking her mouth, ass, and pussy in pairs while all around them that oceanic flood continued unabated.</p><p>There would be no recovery, no time for pauses or catch ups.  At least, not until every single member of that swarm of voidling pests had had their turn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up is Janna and Karma!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Steamy Shower Session (Janna and Karma x Frogmen)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janna hummed to herself as she stepped into the shower proper.  She unwrapped the fluffy white towel from her bombshell figure and hung it up on the wall nearby, then stepped on into the empty room.  A quick turn of the handle on the wall and it quickly began to fill with steam.</p><p>With no one else around, Janna was left to her own devices.  She poured a bit of soap into her hands and lathered it up before rubbing the foamy white stuff up over her body.  Her hands traced along her taut stomach, cupping under each heaving breast as she worked her way over her body.  Her palms pushed her breasts gently upward before letting them fall down with a jiggling bounce.  Janna repeated the process, each time letting her soap covered hands spread their lather across her lovely mounds.  It… definitely wasn’t an efficient way to wash herself, or by most means even a reasonable one.  Janna was fully aware of just how goofy she looked, standing there in the showers playing with her tits, but no one was exactly around to see her silly display, so what was there to worry about?  Janna kept idly toying with herself, brushing her soft hands against her rosy nipples as they grew stiff from the stimulation.</p><p>Perhaps since she had the showers all to herself, it would be a good time to have a bit of harmless fun?  She could feel a faint heat between her legs, and reached down to toy with the lips of her pussy.  Two fingers spread them wide, letting the smooth surface of her fingernails ply back the delicate folds.  Each brush of skin felt rather nice, and Janna could feel the soft, ever present heat of the shower bubbling up into her face—a faint red blush that fanned out into her upper chest.  Yes, maybe she would have some fun here after all…</p><p>“Good afternoon, Janna.”</p><p>The wind goddess’s scowl was, thankfully, hidden by the fact that she was still facing toward the shower wall.  That bought her the time she needed to casually keep slathering soap along her thighs and across her shoulder, playing pretend that she hadn’t been just seconds away from a rather raunchy shower session.  Janna affixed a cheerful fake smile onto her face and turned to face the interrupter.</p><p>“Ah, Karma.  Nice to see you.  I hope you had a pleasant day?”  Janna said.  The dark skinned priestess smiled back at her.  Janna did her best to match the other woman’s proud grace, pushing out her considerable chest and curling her lips up in a subdued smile that still didn’t quite reach her eyes.</p><p>“I have.  I hope the same for you, as well,” came Karma’s simple response.  With a nod, the other woman turned away, twisting the handle of her own shower and sending more of the soft sounds of cascading water rushing out into the room.</p><p>Janna sighed as she turned away.  It was just her luck to have someone boring and stuck up like Karma showing up at the last possible minute to interrupt her fun.  If it had been someone more her speed like Ahri or Evelynn, then perhaps it would have been an even more exciting afternoon.  Or if it was someone more innocent and less attentive like Lulu, she at least still could’ve gotten in her relaxation.  But no, it had to be Karma of all people.  Janna was pretty sure the other woman was far too concerned with looking proper and enlightened to have any time for life’s most important pleasures.</p><p>“Oh well,” Janna gave one last quiet sigh before moving on.  What’s done is done, and there was no use fretting over it now.  She would just have to wait until Karma left.  In the mean time, her steamy thoughts would be good company for this steamy shower.  Janna was pretty sure she could have herself aching to burst by the time Karma left without so much as laying a finger on herself.  As she idly began running her fingers through her flowing blonde hair, Janna let her mind begin to drift.</p><p>She imagined that she was off elsewhere, in a pool of water, glistening in the sunlight.  The steady heat of the shower’s steam was replaced by the beams of sunlight that cascaded down around her, and the steady crash of water against the linoleum tiles below was replaced by the churning of a waterfall.  Verdant leaves surrounded her, as the grassy clearing around her hidden spring gave way to a lush forest.  Janna herself basked in the open air, her gorgeous body nude and shining with the dripping fall of water down her skin.  She took a deep breath, savoring the freedom of the open sky, even if she knew it was all in her head.</p><p>Then all of a sudden, she was pushed back against the stony wall behind her.  Janna could feel it’s sudden, cold smooth embrace against her own body as her plump ass pressed up against the pale linoleum of the shower wall.  She imagined hands against her body and the firm, muscular presence of some dark stranger forcing her against the rocky embrace of the cliffside.  Her hands caressed over her body, imagining that it was him, her mysterious lover worshipping the beauty of her perfect skin.</p><p>A hand massaged her breast, while another brushed up the inside of her tight, teasing closer and closer to Janna’s now aching cunt.  In her mind, the brush of steam turned into the forceful man’s breath against her neck, and her hand wandering ever closer to her needy folds was his cock, ready to claim her as his own.</p><p>Janna’s eyes flickered open.  She wasn’t about to just masturbate right here out in front of Karma—she wasn’t that much of a slut.  As she looked over across the room, though, she saw that Karma was still casually washing away, apparently none the wiser to Janna’s less than efficient shower technique.  Maybe it wasn’t as much of a bad idea as it sounded.  After all, if Karma stayed as incredibly unperceptive as she seemed, then the dark skinned woman might as well have not been there at all…</p><p>As she considered the possibility, a flicker of movement from the corner of her eye caught Janna’s interest.  She turned her head to see Lux standing a short distance away beneath a shower on the unoccupied wall.  The other blonde must have snuck in while Janna was distracted.  She felt a pang of frustration at the further delay of her pleasure, but it was stifled as she looked over at Lux.  Janna had always felt a bit of fondness for the younger girl.  She was always so bright and cheerful, playing the role of the innocent optimist rather well only to have that knockout body betray her image.  Looking at Lux now, Janna couldn’t help but bite her lip at the sight of her.  Lux was shorter than Janna, her curves less generous and full, but something about the tightness of her figure, the cute swell of her hips, and that sweet, perfect little bare pussy made Janna just want to jump her right there!</p><p>A handful of times in the past, Janna had considered sneaking her way into Lux’s room late at night.  Perhaps after a banquet when the smaller girl was full of a bit more booze than she could handle—whatever it took for Janna to get the chance to enjoy that delicious body of hers.  It was a bit of a shame that Lux was so concerned with playing the prissy innocent one… that was a bit of a common theme amongst the other women of the league, at least as far as Janna was concerned.  So many gorgeous women all to worried about their own baggage to recognize what an amazing opportunity they all had here.</p><p>Janna’s thought faded as she saw Lux suddenly shift her stance.  The Lady Crownguard had taken a bit of an awkward pose with her legs spread wide and her body bent forward, pushing that bubbly butt up into the air.  With her legs spread wide, it was easy for Janna to get a glimpse of that cute little pussy.  It was glistening with arousal and, as Janna stared in disbelief, Lux started to touch herself.</p><p>It was a subtle gesture at first.  Janna could almost believe that Karma didn’t notice what was happening, and certainly, the enlightened monk seemed to behave as such.  But before long, Lux was practically bucking against her hand.  She arched her hips, rocking them again and again, as she rode her fingers with a desperate need that was all too familiar to Janna.  She could feel the same aching desire deep within her, and even as she watched Lux masturbate before her very eyes, a part of her still marveled at the fact that cute little Lux had been quicker to act on it than she had been herself.</p><p>Soon Lux was getting really into it.  Her hand pawed against her chest, massaging her breast and pulling at her nipple as she did everything in her power to chase that billowed lust.  Janna could only stare on dumbstruck as the tiny, whimpering moans that Lux let out floated across the room, barely audible over the sound of the showers.</p><p>It didn’t take much more of this lurid display for Janna to come to a solid decision.  She wasn’t going to put off that nighttime soiree with Lux any longer—those moans were just far too adorable for Janna not to have them coming from her own ministrations.  And, from the looks of things, Lux might benefit from a bit of friendly advice as well.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Lux’s outpouring of moans coalesced into a single whimpering gasp.  Her legs quivered inward, twitching toward one another as the girl loudly, and rather obviously came.</p><p>After a quick glance over to Karma, Janna realized the other woman was still, apparently, entirely oblivious to what was happening right in front of her.  Another glance back to Lux, however, found the blonde crumple to the floor, panting for breath.  Janna hurried over.</p><p>“Lux! Oh sweetie are you okay?” as she stood over Lux, Janna could just imagine the other woman eating her out as she stared up at her.  Those wide innocent eyes finding her own as Lux made her cum… oh she was just aching for it! “Looks like you took a bit of a spill there. Did you hurt yourself at all?”</p><p>“No, no…” Lux said.  She was slowly starting to rise to her feet.  Janna tried not to make it too obvious how she stared at the other woman’s body as she stepped up to help her.  “I just-just stayed in the steam to long is all.”</p><p>“I see. Should I help you get back outside so you can cool down?” Janna asked. Lux was so cute, and clearly just as horny as she was… Janna felt she simply couldn’t wait any longer!  She’d get Lux back to her room, and then finally get some relief from those cute, red little lips.</p><p>She moved to wrap an arm around Lux, not being particularly cautious about grabbing on to Lux’s bare hip.  It was a gesture for support, at least nominally, but really Janna was just dying for the opportunity to feel Lux’s bare skin against her own—a preview, she hoped, of what was to come.</p><p>“No, that’s okay. I’ll be alright,” Lux said. “Thank you, though.”</p><p>Just like that, Lux brushed her away, slipping from Janna’s grip to stumble out toward the locker room as if in a daze.  Janna watched her leave, savoring the sight of Lux’s hips gently swaying with each wobbly step.  “Next time, then.”</p><p>Janna pushed back a wave of disappointment as she stepped back beneath the showerhead, letting the flow of heat passing over her take over, snuffing out the vague emptiness with it’s warm embrace.  She would get to Lux later, she was fully determined now.  Perhaps tonight even, she would slink into that cuties bed and make her understand what true pleasure meant.  Though perhaps she wasn’t thinking eagerly enough?  Perhaps putting this off until tonight was a wasted opportunity when she could just as easily throw on a towel right now and be in Lux’s bed before the hour was up.  The aching heat of her body certainly seemed keen toward the later option.  And it certainly would beat slowly turning into a prune while she waited for Karma to finish up her apparently eternal shower.</p><p>Janna was about to turn and hurry out after Lux when she heard a sudden muffed gasp.  Nothing could have prepared her for the sight that greeted her when she turned around.</p><p>Karma was still there, but now her dark skin was in stark contrast to the pale, slimy green of the creature that had slunk up behind her.  It was a monster, an abomination mixture of man and amphibian, with bulging, slitted orange eyes that fixated in on the woman it held in it’s grasp.  It skin blended from that apple green to a deep and vibrant blue, and it’s long tongue lolled of it’s mouth to lick up the side of Karma’s face while the monk wriggled in horror and disgust.  Any protest she might have uttered was utterly silenced by the monster’s bulbous webbed fingers, stuffed into her mouth.</p><p>What exactly the nature of this creature was, Janna couldn’t tell, but she as she stared at it, utterly in shock, her mind finally put those disparate pieces of observed data together into one coherent piece.  It was a frogman.  A strange, lopsided combination of amphibious flesh warped into the vague shape of a man, though it’s overlarge head bucked the shape of that silhouette.</p><p>As she stared, Janna realized something even more disconcerting.  The frogman held Karma firmly in his grasp, latching onto her with a muscular power which determined that there was absolutely no chance of escape—not for Karma, and certainly not for Janna if she tried to make a run for it.  But after a moment, Janna realized that the situation was much worse than that.  The frogman wasn’t just holding Karma—he was fucking her!</p><p>Janna could see it in the slight bucking of his hips, the shift in the tension of his skin as he rutted slowly into Karma’s fertile pussy.  His thrusts were slow, but steady, an act of sheer domination as he announced to both of them exactly where they stood.  He wasn’t fucking Karma from animal instinct or some wanton lust gone from his control.  No, from the way he held her, perfectly still and steady to the way he stared Janna directly in her eyes, sending a chill running up her spine, it was clear: the frogman wasn’t just here to fuck them, her was here to claim them entirely, to dominate them and make them truly his.</p><p>The look of sheer horror on Karma’s face only added fuel to the fire.  With her mouth stuffed full of those strange rubbery fingers, Karma was locked into silence, but her eyes spoke multitudes as Janna met her gaze with a shudder.  What she saw was fear and complete and utter disbelief.  The emotions seemed to mar the enlightened priestess’s calm demeanor.  Her eyebrows knitted together as her face was filled with tense wrinkles—expressions of tension that were foreign to her perfectly smooth and unblemished skin.</p><p>As Janna watched her, Karma’s body bounced forward.  It was a steady, even pace.  A continuous thump, thump, thump, that saw Karma’s breasts rocking and swaying beneath her, accompanied by the steady, powerful smacks of that beastman’s hips smacking against her own, lewd wet sounds of intercourse that echoed out while the slimy sound of his tongue licking up her cheek joined them.  Every bit of dignity was stripped from the dark skinned beauty as she was taken, claimed by this hideous creature with no recourse or hope for rescue.</p><p>Janna’s mind was wracked with conflict.  Part of her told her to scream, to run, to fight, but beneath it all… Janna couldn’t ignore the warm hum of arousal.  Those flames of need had fanned higher and higher ever since she stepped into this steamy shower and now that she could see the thorn in her side, the one woman keeping her from chasing that much needed release getting rutted from behind like a common whore—well, that fire was just surging to tip over into a wanton pursuit of lust.</p><p>Janna never got to make a choice, though. Before she could so much as move a muscle, she suddenly felt a strong pair of hands grasping each of her wrists and tugging them roughly behind her back.  Her captor pulled both her hands together into one of his own slimy mitts and drew them to the center of her back.  Janna glanced back, getting a single glimpse of his inhuman, wide-grinning maw as he pushed hard, bending her forward before him with such force that her hair whipped through the air.</p><p>“I—w-wait, this is insane! What’s going on? Who are you?  Why-?” Janna stammered out.  She writhed in his grasp, trying to tear her arms free of his overpowering grip, but there was no escape.  It was pointless, of course, Janna understood that well.  She was a fighter, but really didn’t have much in the way of physical bulk to through around, while from his strength, the frogman behind her must have been a brick wall beneath his layers of fatty tissue.  And besides, something about behind manhandled like this, about being bent forward in front of a big, powerful beast made those flames of arousal surge all the hotter.</p><p>Janna knew what was coming without need for any more warning.  As she looked up, she could see Karma trapped in much the same pose as she was, pushed up onto the tips of her toes while the frogman behind her plundered her core, now taking her fast and deep much to Karma’s apparent horror.  By the time Janna felt the fat tip of the frogman’s cock pressing itself against her folds, her only thought was to be thankful for how wet she already was.  It would make this next part all the easier.</p><p>“Oh fuck that’s thick!” Janna whined as he bucked his hips forward, all at once slamming his cock inside her to the hilt.  It felt like it was going to split her in two, but even still the frogman kept pushing, deeper and deeper until the weight of his gut pressed into her firm ass, a strong reminder of the beast claiming her.  Even as she reeled from the pain of the insertion, Janna could only draw one thought into focus.  Her body had been aching so bad, so desperate for something, anything, that even if it wasn’t on her own terms, at least she was finally getting fucked.</p><p>It didn’t take long for her rough rutting to start to feel pretty good.  The frogman’s cock was long, thick, and a rather odd shape, and it’s engorged shaft and head seemed to brush up against every part of her internal walls all at once.  Janna quickly lost herself in the sensation of it all, the feeling of every sensitive bit being brushed against again and again as the frogman’s thrusts slowly picked up pace.  Her grew faster and faster by the moment, churning into her like a machine until before long he was practically ravaging her gorgeous body.  The frogman’s round fingertips dug into her shoulders as he held her steady, sending her entire body rocking forward with every thrust, ass shaking from each new impact.  When the sound of moaning broke through her reverie, Janna was a little shocked to realize it wasn’t her own voice.</p><p>Rather, the needy, muffled whimpers were leaking from Karma’s mouth.  Janna looked up at the other woman, this time her awestruck wonder was suppressed under the heavy weight of her own surging lust and the confusing emotions that followed in her wake.  She saw Karma, still being fucked, still being brutally taken by this amphibious beast, only now that horror had begun to fade.  Instead, Karma’s mouth simply hung open, parted around the thick fingers that she teased with her lips and tongue, sucking and licking them in some sort of absentminded, depraved service to her new master.  Her body lolled forward beneath him, tossed around like a ragdoll beneath the frogman’s powerful form, but now each steady impact of his hips against her own send a ragged, stifled moan surging past Karma’s lips.  Now it was clear that Janna wasn’t the only one getting of on her rough treatment, on the depraved acts forced upon her by this weird abomination, and with that revelation came a certain freedom.</p><p>“I… yes… yes! Sooo—so good, so thick! I… I love it! I love your cock!” Janna whined, and suddenly Karma’s moans stopped.  The dark skinned woman glanced down, meeting Janna’s gaze and for the briefest moment that horror returned only to wash away, replaced by an undeniable slutty lust that washed over her features as the pair shared in a moment of unabashed, wanton lust.</p><p>The two were whorish mirrors of one another, both trapped there, arms behind their backs and ample chests thrust out in front of them while frogmen fucked them from behind.  Two pairs of swaying breasts, two firm asses, slowly turning more and more red from abuse as their lover’s hips smacked against them again and again, two mouths hanging open as depraved moans fell free, joining together in a chorus of lustful revelry that was underscored by the periodic deep croaks of their lovers.  Each time Karma let out a new whine of pleasure, Janna couldn’t help but release her own in turn, spurred on in her reckless joy by Karma’s own pitiful acceptance.  And from what she could tell, it seemed much the same for Karma.  When Janna couldn’t take it anymore and just had to start wiggling her hips and grinding herself back against the beastman fucking her, Karma soon started to do the same.  And when Janna smiled wide, Karma did her best to do the same, though the gesture was a bit lost on the fingers stuffed into her mouth.</p><p>The two held their gaze, cherishing the shared moment of bliss as each egged the other on more and more, pushing and puling as the pair tipped over the edge into complete and utter surrender, into absolute depravity.  Thanks to that, Janna got to watch in keen detail as Karma’s eyes suddenly widened.  The frogman behind her had picked up his pace, now hammering into her with furious speed.  His hips bucked wildly and it seemed like Karma could barely even hold on, nearly being knocked forward each time he slammed fully into her.  Janna could guess what was about to happen, and she couldn’t help but smile as surely enough the frogman thrust forward, stuffing his cock as deep as he possibly could into Karma’s cunt, and flooded her with his seed.</p><p>Karma’s moans reached a fever pitch as the frogman’s cock embedded itself right up against her womb.  Her wanton noises of lusts wound together, melding into a fevered scream of ecstasy as orgasm took over Karma’s body.  Janna watched the way she shivered and shuddered, the way her eyes locked wide open, only to roll back into her head as the crashing waves of bliss just kept coming and coming.  Karma and the frogman were locked together, pinned to one another as they shared in that powerful ecstasy and Janna just couldn’t wait to join them.</p><p>She did everything she could, grinding her hips back against her lover, rocking this way and that, pushing back against his thrusts so that his cock could claim her even more fully.  She was rewarded with the frogman’s response.  His hands moved from her shoulders to her hips so that he could hold her even more firmly in his grasp, pistoning his cock deep into her cunt with all the unrelenting force of a powerful machine.</p><p>Moments later, he reached a fever pitch, a brutal flurry of frenzied thrusting that Janna thought might break her if not with violence then with ecstasy.  When he finally came, cock swelling to fire of spurt after spurt of molten semen directly into her womb, Janna was beyond thought.  All that filled her was bliss, was the relentless tremors and surges of orgasm, the quivering, mind shattering, pure ecstasy of finally seeing that long-fanned flame of desire satisfied.</p><p>It wasn’t until her ravenous high had finally come down that Janna realized she had been dropped to the ground.  The frogman, her oh so powerful lover, had vanished, leaving her and Karma alone, naked and leaking on the wet linoleum floor.  As she lay there, head reeling Janna slowly became aware of three things.  First, was the feeling of how incredibly horny she still was.  Even in the wake of her orgasm, it felt as if getting fucked to climax and filled with the beastman’s spunk had only made Janna more horny, more needy, and more desperate for cock.</p><p>The next thing she noticed as she looked across the room at Karma.  Like her, Karma had been left on the ground in a most undignified pose.  The frogman had allowed her to simply collapse forward, easing her into laying dumbstruck on her face and chest, ass pointing up in the air.  Janna could see the frogman’s semen running across the floor, carried by the water still flowing from the showerhead.  It was a strange color, more of a dark grey than anything she had seen before, and there was something about it’s texture that struck her as odd.  As Janna looked closer, she realized that there was hundreds  of tiny little eggs mixed in with the stuff.  It was less of a single fluid and more of a dark soup, a vessel to deposit and nourish the frogman’s brood.</p><p>The last thing she noticed was the distant but distinct sound of deep, guttural croaking drifting into the showers from the room just outside, and from the mists around them which had grown so thick as to be difficult to see through.  Janna couldn’t exactly count the voices, but she would guess that there were perhaps a dozen of them.  As her mind raced with possibilities and her hear beat with excitement, Janna idly wondered if their new masters had gotten the better of Lux as well.  Sharing this with Karma had been lovely, but Janna wanted little more than to see that adorable blonde stuffed full of frog cock as well, countless little tadpole babies no doubt growing in her belly as well.</p><p>Janna pulled herself to her hands and knees and slowly started to crawl across the floor toward Karma.  She could feel the uneven slime of frog cum against her finger as she crawled her way over, and a part of her almost wanted to bend forward and lap it up, not wanting to let a drop go to waste, but she dulled the impulse.</p><p>“I feel… so hot,” Karma murmured, looking up at Janna through heavy lidded eyes.  “My body—I can’t.. It’s so much!”</p><p>“There there sweetie,” Janna cooed.  She reached a hand up to caress Karma’s hair, letting her fingers trace down the side of her face.  “Just relax and let it happen.  Just go with the flow, aright?”</p><p>Before Karma could respond, Janna was bent forward, chest compressed against the floor beneath her as she placed a passionate kiss on Karma’s lips.  The two arched forward, tongues dancing as the passion of lust overwhelmed them.</p><p>Janna only stopped when she felt a new pair of hands grabbing her hips, and a new thick cockhead pressing against her needy cunt.  The frogman claimed her just as easily as the last, thrusting his cock deep inside her to happily start rutting away as a fresh wave of moans and whimpers fled Janna’s lips.  This time Karma was there to watch every moment of bliss, every twitch and shudder of ecstasy that rushed through her, beaming as her new lover was steadily pushed up the heights of pleasure.  Her smile was met with Janna’s own as Janna noticed movement behind Karma’s head.  There was no way for Karma to have possibly spotted the three figures who had materialized out of the mist, but Janna saw them, and her heart raced in anticipation and jealousy of Karma’s impending bliss.</p><p>Three pairs of greedy hands reached forward, grabbing Karma and pulling her into the air, eliciting a surprised yelp before the dark skinned woman realized what was happening.  Soon she was lowered to the ground once again, this time straddling one of the frogman’s hips, his stiff cock pointing straight up between the cheeks of her ass.  Another frogman loomed behind her, while the their stood in front of her face, idly rubbing his cock against her check and smearing her with his leaking precum.</p><p>Karma could only coo in delight as the frogman beneath her grabbed her hips, lifting her up to align her with the head of his cock.  He nestled her on top of it, then let go, allowing Karma to sink lower and lower, his cock filling her deeper and deeper.  Her body was so on fire, and her mind so rattled that Karma didn’t even feel the pain of him stretching her, molding her insides to better wrap around his cock.  It was all the same to her, all just another flavor of pleasure.  Even the sudden intrusion of the second cock stuffing his tip into her far too tight asshole was just more pleasure and when he pushed deeper, then deeper still, double stuffing her with what seemed to be a nearly endless length of cock, Karma could only howl in ecstasy.  That sound was soon muffled as well, as the third frogman grabbed her jaw and roughly stuffed his cock into her mouth, bucking his hips deep until the tip of it pressed at the back of her throat.</p><p>All three began to move at once, bucking and churning with no coordination or rhythm, each one simply fucking the hole before them, powerfully taking what they wanted form Karma’s body with no concern over the way she was thrown about, jostled this way and that by each and every forceful thrust.  Karma’s vision blurred as tears were force from her eyes, but as they fucked her airtight, there was nowhere on the planet Karma would have rather been.  All at once ever moment in her life leading up to this one felt like such a waste.  Why bother with anything else at all when this whole time she could have been experiencing such bliss?</p><p>“Yes yes yes!” Janna whined as the frogman rutted her.  Her eyes fixated on Karma’s debasement, watching as the once proud and meditative woman was claimed so forcefully, defiled so humiliatingly, yet seemingly loved every second of it.  It’s not like Janna had grounds to speak herself—the frogman cock stuffed up inside her felt like her missing half, everything she could have ever wanted and more, and she happily let him claim her.  It wasn’t until a second frogman stepped up in front of her, stuffing his cock down her gullet until she choked on it, that Janna was finally forced to look away from Karma’s depraved show, staring instead at the wobbling gut of the beastman now fucking her face like a second pussy.</p><p>Their treatment only grew more rough from there, as the dozens of web-toed monstrosities rotated their way through the room, each one taking several turns with the women until their abused holes were absolutely stuffed with their strange viscous cum.  Janna could feel her belly swelling ever so slightly from the sheer volume of seed that had been pumped inside her, and Karma was much the same way.  The toads fucked them every way the could imagine, side by side, stacked atop one another in a spitroasted sixty-nine.  There seemed to be no end to the abuse, and Janna and Karma wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.</p><p>By the time they were finally finished with them, the frogmen had themselves two perfectly broken in frog sluts, two mind shattered whores who wanted nothing more than to serve and please them, to take their seed and give birth to their young again and again until the end of their days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next week: Neeko and Taliyah!</p><p>Who are you most excited to see fall? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Track and Field (Neeko and Taliyah x Ogres)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ball was a blur of black and white as it tore its way between blades of carefully trimmed grass.  Akali’s kick was so forceful, that it sent bits of shredded green leaping through the air as the ball rushed by.  It flew fast, but Taliyah was just as quick, rushing forward to stop it with the instep of her foot and sending it hurtling off downfield, where Neeko was waiting to intercept.</p><p>Just before the Vastayan could make contact, though, Katarina appeared, seemingly from nowhere in front of her.  The two danced back and forth, feet intertwining as they wrestled for the ball.  It wasn’t long before Katarina pulled away with a vicious victorious smile, dribbling the ball between her feet as she raced off toward the goal, leaving a pouting Neeko in her wake.</p><p>“Katarina too fast for Neeko!” she spent just a moment pouting before rushing off after the redhead.</p><p>With Neeko and Taliyah fast on her tail, Katarina ran as quick as she could, feet pounding into the grass as she closed in on the enemy goal.  They were quick, but Katarina had too much distance already, and it was just a matter of time before—</p><p>The ball hit the back of the net with a soft thwap, catching in the woven rope and spinning for a moment before it dropped away and rolled to the ground.</p><p>“To easy,” Katarina said with a smirk.  Taliyah caught up with her, slowing down to a winded jog with Neeko close behind.</p><p>“I guess… that’s game… then?” Taliyah managed between breaths.</p><p>“Yep.  Maybe spend some more time on your footwork,” Katarina said.  Despite her harsh words, something in her face seemed to soften as she offered up the advice.</p><p>“Each goal was a hard fought battle,” another voice chimed in as Akali came strolling over from the other side of the field.  “I could barely even keep up with you, Kat!”</p><p>“Maybe you should get some practice too, then,” came the redhead’s kneejerk harsh response.  “We’re… a pretty good team.”</p><p>“You can say that again!” Taliyah laughed.  She stepped over to pick up the ball and spun it on one of her fingers.  Her eyes drifted across the four of them.  Her, Katarina, Akali, and Neeko.  They weren’t exactly the closest friends, but it was pretty nice to have people who you knew you could get along with.  When she first arrived at the institute from Shurima, Taliyah hadn’t known anyone at all.  Back then, she certainly wouldn’t have expected Katarina to be open to hanging out, but… well here they were.</p><p>As Taliyah reminisced, a noticed the strange look on Neeko’s face.  Unlike the rest of them, the Vastayan was staring off into the distance, her gaze cast somewhere up over the stone summoning altar.  The look on her face was even stranger.  While the others were smiling contentedly, Neeko looked almost… scared?</p><p>“Hey Neeko, everything alright over there?” she called out.  Neeko barely even looked at her as she responded.</p><p>“Neeko feel strange.  Feels like… empty?”</p><p>The group wasn’t given more than a moment to consider her words before the sky split open.  A dark, deep purple line split open, arching upward into the sky above the summoning altar in a massive vertical line only to split apart like an opening eye, wider and wider until the shimmering portal of void corruption was staring back at them.  It’s surface rippled and shimmered like the surface of a lake, points of tension swelling across it’s surface—individual pressure points trying to break through the membrane.  They struggled against it like insects burrowing through plastic until one finally ruptured, and all at once the surface was shattered.</p><p>That shadowy membrane tore back like skin pulled tight against a drum, and all at once a horde of malformed monstrous beings began to pour through.  Goblins rushed along, waddling on their short stumps of legs, while murkwolves raced past them and strange giant insects soared overhead.  Taliyah could see bulky lumbering shapes somewhere behind them, their true visages blurred by the shadowy, fluid membrane of magic that was the portal’s surface. </p><p>It wasn’t until she heard a scream from somewhere off in the distance that Taliyah was finally torn free of her trance.  She looked around wildly to see one of the institute staff, a petite blonde woman who helped with sport’s injuries being bent over a bench by one of the wolve’s.  It’s face was pulled into a vicious snarl as it mounted her, stuffing an impossibly thick red cock into her far too tight cunt.  The woman squirmed, face filled with terror and panic as the monstrous wolf started thrusting, claiming her as his own as that swollen knot at the base of his cock slapped against her entrance.  Her screams faded into moans, then stopped entirely when a second murkwolf climbed up the other side of the bench to claim her face.  By the time his cock worked it’s way past the woman’s plump lips, she was already happily slobbering on it’s length.</p><p>Taliyah was about to rush to her aid when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Neeko staring back at her wide eyed.  “Monsters coming for Neeko and friends!  Must run!”</p><p>Sure enough, a throng of goblins had spotted them.  As Taliyah looked over, she met the eyes of one of them, and his face split into a sneering, greedy, toothy grin.  His tottering approach only picked up speed as the whole pack of nearly two dozen goblins rushed toward them.  Taliyah clenched her fist, ripping a series of stones from the ground below and raising them into the air.  Part of her dreaded that it might not be enough.</p><p>“Let’s get moving!” Akali yelled.  Numb, Taliyah nodded.  She threw the stones behind her as she turned and ran, not even bothering to see if any of them connected.</p><p>Katarina was already off to a considerable head start, with Akali not too far behind and Taliyah and Neeko doing their best to catch up.  It was a desperate maddened scramble, a raw sprint with no destination in mind, no plan to reach freedom, only the pure, raw instinct that screamed in the back of heir heads, urging them to flee.</p><p>They had only made it short distance before a massive rumbling beneath the earth shook their feet.  The group was torn in two as the ground between them was pushed up into the air, splitting in a violent shower of dirt and rock by the force of the creature beneath.  Taliyah could see dorsal sail as it tunneled through the ground like water, splitting the earth with ease and shrugging off the rough friction of soil against it’s thick purple hide.</p><p>The ground pushed up, tenting into the air in it’s wake to form the upper edge of the monstrous beast’s tunnel only to collapse in it’s wake, leaving behind it a massive trench.  Walls of dirt remained pushed up on either side, short enough to vault over, but the chasm was too much.  It was deep enough that you would need a ladder to reach the bottom of it, and scrambling across simply wasn’t an option.</p><p>“Neeko—Taliyah!” Akali’s voice rang out from across the gap.  The ninja looked so worried, but it was a pale reflection of the gut wrenching terror Taliyah could feel deep within her core.  “We’ll figure something out!  Use your magic or… or—”</p><p>“Keep going!” While Taliyah just stood there in shock, Neeko stepped forward, waving her hand urgently.  “Neeko strong!  Neeko be okay!”</p><p>Taliyah just nodded, numb, and started to pull at the earth, bidding it to weave upward and outward, braiding in on itself into the gestural start of a bridge.  It was slow going, and every moment she could hear the voices of the goblin horde behind her drawing closer.  They hadn’t had that much of a lead of them to begin with, and Taliyah just knew they would be bearing down on them any second.</p><p>“Neeko distract them, you do earth things!” Neeko said and disappeared from view, leaving Taliyah to her work.  The seconds seemed to stretch on and on as she drew the earth up, sewing more chords into her new pathway, tying them together to make it sturdy enough to walk on.  Her heart leapt at every noise as she felt certain it would be the sound of a goblin lunging at her or a murkwolf ready to do the same to her as it had done to that last woman.</p><p>They were getting closer and closer—there just wasn’t enough time!  Finally, Taliyah just couldn’t help herself.  She turned to look, drinking in the sudden overwhelming chaos of the campus-turned-battlefield only for a moment before her eyes focused in on the rush of goblins, dozens of little green bodies crashing in on her with clubs and cocks already at the ready!  This was it—time to do or die, and with the enemy’s numbers Taliyah didn’t like her odds.</p><p>She swallowed as she raised a series of rocks from the wall and— PPPHHHWWOOM!</p><p>A surge of flame arched across the battlefield crashing directly into the center of the goblin horde and scattering them into screaming, gibbering ashes.</p><p>“Yay! Go big dragon lady!” Neeko cheered, raising her arms to jump up and down in joy.  Through the haze of smoke, Taliyah could just make out the shape of Shyvana’s powerful draconic form rearing back her head as she clashed with some other large, bulky figure.  In that moment, a spark reignited itself in Taliyah’s heart.  This invasion might be total insanity, but they were Champions—heroes!  And somewhere off in the distance, they were starting to fight back!</p><p>When the smoke began to clear from where the goblin horde had been standing, Taliyah noticed a few figures still standing in it’s midst.  At first she thought they were goblins, somehow resilient enough to survive Shyvana’s blast head on, but as they came closer into view, the truth became apparent.</p><p>There were nearly half a dozen bulky silhouettes.  The smoke swirled around them as they stepped forward through it’s grey density, revealing the green tinged, sandy color of their skin—it’s texture rough and uneven, cracked and dry and as stiff as treated leather.  Their faces were small, beady things with porcine noses and beady yellow eyes that stared back directly at the pair of women with that same greedy hunger worn by each of the fallen goblins.  Their skin still singed and smoldered from the dwindling flame, but if they felt it’s heat, the monsters sure didn’t show it, simply strolling forward with lumbering, squatted steps.  The only evidence of clothing were the singed remains of crude loin clothes that still clung to some of their hips, smoldering ruins of fabric that did nothing to hide their thick, turgid cocks and fat, swaying balls.</p><p>“Ogres…” Taliyah muttered as she focused in on her rocks once again.</p><p>As they drew closer, the ogres seemed to grow bigger and bigger.  From a distance, they could have been mistaken for goblins, but as they drew closer and closer still, their considerable size made itself apparent.  The monsters must have been nearly seven feet tall, and with their broad shoulders and hanging guts, each one alone would have made both women look tiny.  With nearly half a dozen of the creatures closing in, though, it just made Taliyah want to shrink away entirely.</p><p>“Go other Neeko.  Be a distraction!”  Neeko chimed as she dropped to all fours and split off a shimmering clone, running off in opposite directions from one another and dashing parallel to the newly formed trench.  Taliyah wasn’t sure if Neeko was abandoning her or trying to buy her time to escape, but it didn’t matter much.  Her back was to the wall and she was out of time, but if someone out there was still fighting than she wasn’t just going to roll over and give up!</p><p>“Stay away form me!” Taliyah yelled as she rushed forward slinging rocks with the force to shatter bone into the closest of the ogres, causing rocky explosions of force to shatter up and down his chest and neck.  The monster reeled back with a deep groan and Taliyah grinned, redoubling her assault.</p><p>Off to either side, Neeko and her clone were leading three of the ogres on a merry chase.  Two followed Neeko herself, their lumbering movements surprisingly quick, while the third chased off after her clone.</p><p>“You can never catch Neeko!  Too fast, too strong!” Neeko jeered as she briefly turned herself into a mirror image of one of the ogres to stick her tongue out at them.  She jumped and wove through the rubble, scrambling over rocks and dodging past the clutching grasp of the occasional massive wasp or murkwolf that tried to make a grab for her.  All the while, she also managed similar movement for her clone.  The mirror image was somewhere between a fully formed second Neeko and a magical deception made of pure light.  It couldn’t really think or feel anything, but Neeko got a small bit of feedback off of what it might have experienced, which was rather useful in controlling it, though a bit too disorienting to do for long periods of time.</p><p>This was hardly the time for half measures, though, and Neeko was more than willing to push herself if that meant keeping others safe!</p><p>She tumbled up the side of the chasm wall, running along it’s length while having her clone dash inward toward the field and more of the monstrous menace.  The plan was to lead the troll chasing her toward one of the other monsters and crash them into one another, but just as Neeko spotted her mark, her foot caught on a jutting up piece of rubble and she found herself launched form the short little barrier wall and flying the short distance through the air until she crashed into the dirt, wind knocked completely from her lungs.</p><p>Neeko tried to scramble to her feet, but as soon as she felt the powerful hand grabbing her by the back of the neck and hoisting her into the air, she knew it was over.  In the back of her mind, she could feel the vague feedback from her clone and she cast her gaze across the field to see the mirror Neeko being carried from behind by the lone ogre in a bear hug.  The moment Neeko had fallen, the clone had simply stopped moving, standing still and pliable like a doll.</p><p>Neeko sighed and released the magic summoning her clone only to feel… nothing?  The clone remained, a second Neeko cast from hard light magic, utterly trapped and helpless in the arms of this monster.  Before she could try to piece together what was happening, the second ogre stepped into her vision, arms reaching out for her clothes.</p><p>Across the field, Taliyah was still fighting valiantly.  Three against one was rough odds, but she had managed to pull on ogre into a makeshift sinkhole, trapping him to his knees while she flung small boulders at the other two.  Immobilizing them wasn’t the hard part though—the hard part was actually damaging these void behemoths.</p><p>“Why.  Won’t. You.  Just.  Die!” Taliyah snarled as she flung a rock the size of her head straight into the face of the closest troll, watching it explode into dust, only to leave the monster largely unscathed.  He just stared back at her with a half grin, a few scratches cut into his skin, but otherwise apparently uninjured.</p><p>Taliyah stumbled back lifting another rock only to cry out in shock and pain as the blunt width of a wooden club slammed into her back.  The small girl was sent toppling forward, practically flung to the ground by the sheer force of the blow, ears ringing as the sudden pain shocked through her.</p><p>“You… good girl… now,” a deep rumbling voice spoke over her.  Taliyah recovered herself enough to look up only to see the thick, heavy girth of an ogre cock looking over her.  It looked nearly as thick around as her forearm, and nearly the same length—an impossibly massive thing with the same brutish texture of the rest of the monster’s skin.</p><p>“Oh no… no, no, no!” was all Taliyah could manage, but the hands of a second troll were already on her, pulling her up until her face smashed against the side of the first troll’s member.  It felt hot, shockingly hot against the bare skin of her cheek, and she could feel every pulse and rush of blood pumping through it.  The monster’s heavy balls swung beneath it, nearly smacking against Taliyah’s face as well, every bit of their engorged mass promising the torrent of seed held within.</p><p>“Suck,” The ogre grunted.  He shifted his hips, pushing Taliyah back with the weight of his cock itself until she was on her knees, the ogre’s cockhead now poised directly before her quivering lips.  Behind her she could feel a second ogre getting into a crouching position.  His fingers dipped beneath the fabric of her dress, slowly worming their way in and brushing their stony surface against her bare skin.  Taliyah could only shudder in dread.</p><p>“Please, please no!” She whimpered, but the ogre wasn’t about to be deterred.  With a frustrated growl, he grabbed the back of her head, pushing forward until Taliyah had no choice but to open her mouth and take his cock inside.  It was so thick she thought there was no way she could possibly take it—her jaw would break first!  But as the ogre forced her forward, bit by bit, the cock started to disappear past her lips.</p><p>Taliyah’s eyes hung open in helpless shock, a feeling which only deepened when the troll behind her grabbed the top of her dress in both hands and violently tore it in two.  The garment shredded with a brutal rip, leaving Taliyah’s naked body on full display.  She could feel their eyes tracing up every part of her subtle curves, across modest breasts, over her slender hips, down below to her firm butt and athletic thighs, then further still to her most secret place.  The delicate folds of her pretty pussy.  Taliyah knew it would be far too tight to accommodate their massive cocks, but she also knew—with added dread—that that wouldn’t stop them from trying.</p><p>Her jaw had started to grow sore from the cock stuffed inside.  It was forced so wide open that Taliyah had no leeway at all, she couldn’t possibly open any wider, only stand there, whimpering and gagging and take it.  And take it she would, deeper and deeper the troll forced his cock, engulfing himself forcefully in the warm tightness of her mouth before pressing onward, not caring for the girl’s shock and terror as he began to slip his massive girth down the opening of her gullet.</p><p>It really was pretty remarkable that such a large thing could fit into such a small girl without her simply snapping in two, but as the troll behind her grabbed Taliyah’s hips, shifting her backward and slapping his fat cock against her ass and lower back, Taliyah knew it would be far from the worst of her problems.  The ogre grinded his hips forward and back, savoring the feeling of her young, supple skin against his cock before drawing all the way back and letting it fall between her legs.</p><p>Taliyah’s whole body tensed up with the dread of it all.  One simple thrust was all it would take for him to stuff himself inside her, shattering her entirely on that monstrous member.  When his hips did move, though, it wasn’t to push the cock into her cunt, but rather to slide it down beneath her, rubbing it under her belly in one more taunting gesture of twisted debauchery.  Taliyah shuddered nonetheless.  With his cock beneath her like this, she could feel his head brushing against her stomach, smearing it’s filthy precum against her belly button.</p><p>She could only imagine how massive it must look against her.  The ogre’s thick green member against her dark skin, the sheer size of it nearly as big around as she was… and it was going to go inside.  As surely as the ogre was grabbing her hips and pulling back to line up once again, it was going to go inside.</p><p>Taliyah tried to turn her attention forward, to fixate herself on the feeling of the cock plunging down her throat, but that just made it worse when a moment later, the ogre behind her started to push his cock into her cunt.  It burrowed past her lips with all the force and subtlety of an enraged pull, driving deeper and deeper still.  From the first moment it felt like it was going to split her in two, but the monster kept going, kept driving into her, burying his cock in her tight, young body far past what she could ever hope to take.  If Taliyah could have screamed, she would have.  Instead, all that came out was the muffled glrrrrk of someone choking on cock.</p><p>Nearby, Neeko was up to her own desperate ploy.  The ogre that had grabbed her still held her in his grasp, pinning her slender body between his bulky arms and flabby torso.  The roughness of his skin brushed against her every time she tried to squirm, and his thick cock pointed up between her legs.  It felt nearly as thick as an entire limb as the molten heat of it pressed against the sensitive lips of her pussy, grinding and rubbing against her with her every motion.  Neeko didn’t have time to think about that now, though, not when she might still have one last desperate grasp at freedom.</p><p>Her clone still hadn’t faded, not when Neeko tried to dismiss her and not when the ogre three her into the dirt and positioned himself behind her, rubbing his cock against the clone’s pussy as he got ready to fuck the mindless doll.  Neeko couldn’t fully control the clone any more, but she could still feel it’s presence, could still feel that faint echo of sensation running through her body every time the ogre’s cock brushed against her.  It felt nice in it’s way, but Neeko wasn’t going to let that distract her either!</p><p>Mustering what focus she could manage, Neeko gave the clone a silent command, willing it to obey her powers, and… to her relief, it worked!  With a shimmer of rainbow light, the Neeko clone was replaced.  Now heaving breasts pressed up against her chest and flowing locks of red hair fell down to frame a gorgeous and sultry face.  With wide hips practically made for breeding, the cloned image of Sarah Fortune was every bit as sexy as the real deal.</p><p>“Come on… look at pretty pirate, not at Neeko!” Neeko urged under her breath.  Even as a blank, mindless doll, seeing the gorgeous redhead stark naked and laid out like that stirred something in Neeko’s core.  Even if it was just her clone pretending to be Miss Fortune, watching the ogre slowly press forward, pushing his cock inch by inch into that gorgeous body was something else.  The way her breasts softly bounced beneath her with every motion, her body rolling as the ogre slowly started to pick up speed until he was practically ramming the clone into the dirt…</p><p>It certainly didn’t help that every brutal motion echoed into Neeko herself.  Every time the ogre pounded his way into the false redhead’s cunt, a faint gimmer of pleasure rocked through Neeko’s body, rewarding her voyeurism.  The clone couldn’t echo pain, but there were no safeguards in the magic to prevent pleasure form getting back to her.  So Neeko didn’t feel the tension of that massive ogre cock trying to split her in two, she didn’t feel the girth of it filling her way too full for comfort, only the hints and teases of bliss, the soft whispers of eye rolling ecstasy.</p><p>By the time the ogres holding her finally turned their attention back to Neeko, they found her a flushed a moaning mess.  Her breaths came in soft, panting gasps, and her hips rocked gently against the air, just begging to be fucked.  Arousal was practically dripping from her flowering folds, and the ogres could tell.  The pair grinned at each other as they moved into position, one in front of and one behind their vastayan prisoner.</p><p>Neeko’s pert butt rubbed back against his cock, the thick shaft nestling between her cheeks as she grinded back, arching her hips until she could feel his hot cock against her needy pussy.  Neeko’s eyes stayed fixated on the debauched scene of her clone, the false Sarah Fortune now getting properly plowed by the ogre behind her, at least until the ogre in front of Neeko pushed his cock up against her.  He grabbed her hips, tugging and rotating them forward until her legs splayed wide and his shaft rested against the lips of her pussy.</p><p>Neeko watched with wide, hungry eyes as inch by inch, the ogre drew his hips back, pulling his cock along her entrance like the bowstring of a violin and earning a series of mewling moans in response.  Gradually he shifted his hips until his cock—now soaked in Neeko’s juices—pointed directly at her folds.  Neeko’s breath caught in her throat as he pushed forward and all at once plunged inside.</p><p>It had looked massive outside, but now that it was in her, the cock felt truly incredible in it’s girth.  Neeko felt like she might be split, completely torn in two around his member, but as the ogre drilled deeper and deeper she could only throw her head back in a wordless screaming moan.  For every bit of pain and discomfort, her body surged with even more pleasure.  After watching her clone get fucked for so long, finally having that thirst quenched was an ecstasy unlike any other.  Neeko’s eyes rolled back as he sunk fully into her, cock burying deep until there was simply no more room to go.</p><p>She hung there, gasping and moaning, quivering on the immense cock like a stuck pig, but even as her mind reeled, struggling to come to terms with the sheer size of the thing inside her, the other ogre began to move.  He dragged his cock into position much more quickly and greedily than her partner, pressing it into her pale pucker as Neeko shuddered in helpless response.  Gradually, painfully, and oh so pleasurably, the ogre worked his way inside her.  The other monster held still, unmoving, grounding her on his cock.  The pleasant ache of it was a steady presence, and the hot pulse of it inside her became Neeko’s everything as the second cock slowly pushed deeper and deeper into her tight anus.</p><p>By the time the second ogre’s cock was fully stuffed into Neeko, the poor girl’s mind was already well past it’s breaking point.  It certainly didn’t help that even as they slowly impaled her, she was still getting echoes of bliss from her sluttified clone.  It had begun to shift seemingly of it’s own accord now, the appearance changing from one champion to the next, from Lux’s tight, cute figure, to Ahri’s gorgeous body, literally crafted for sex.  It shifted from Ashe—a wanton depiction of queenly humiliation, to Nidalee, the gorgeous dark skinned woman and object of Neeko’s affection being absolutely reamed by the monstrous cock plunging her depths.</p><p>When the twin ogres finally started to move inside her, Neeko could only shudder and gasp.  The worked in a slow, steady tandem one pulling out while the other thrust forward only to switch, making absolutely certain that their newly broken in toy was never without a cock stuffed deep in her, not even for a split second.  In and out, there was always one stuffing her, shaping her around it’s bulbous girth and making her quiver and moan.  Gradually they picked up their pace, churning into her faster and faster like a locomotive picking up steam.  Nearby, the ogre plowing into the false Nidalee had taken on a truly ravenous pace, puling her arms behind her back as his hips slapped against her thick ass again and again with relentless brutality.</p><p>Taliyah let out a gurgling cry as the ogre’s hips slammed into her once again, jostling her forward and forcing the other ogre’s cock deeper down her throat as they continued their brutal, midair spitroast of the small statured woman.  It had felt like a small miracle at first that their cocks hadn’t simply torn her to pieces, and as her body slowly got used to their size, Taliyah was left to revel in the sheer overwhelming sensation of it all.</p><p>With one cock buried impossibly far inside her body and a second one stuffed completely down her throat, Taliyah was battered back and forth, thrown about like a toy between the pair of brutes, and as the pain faded and pleasure grew to a fever pitch, she soon found she wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.  Each passing moment, the pain faded further and further becoming little more than a distant memory while simultaneously the surged.  Each new thrust seemed to hammer it higher, jolting it up another level again and again until she just couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>By the time the ogres finally came, their cocks swelling to deposit rope after rope of thick cum into the girl from both ends, Taliyah was a cock drunk mess.  Her body was quivering, shuddering over and over in a near constant state of orgasm.  She felt like a perfect fit for their bulky cocks by now, as if she was made to take them again and again, and she reveled in the unbridled ecstasy that claimed her mind.  Those fat balls surged spurting forth their seed in a torrential flood that poured directly into Taliyah’s stomach and womb, filling her up until she felt groggy with the taste of it all.</p><p>Nearby, Neeko was screaming her unintelligible bliss as well as the two ogres simultaneously hilted themselves inside her.  They were both so, impossibly deep, and Neeko couldn’t help but toss her head back and scream as an orgasm more powerful than anything she had experienced crashed over her, drowning her in pure white pleasure.  It only pushed higher the other ogre fucked her clone in a ravenous mess of fluids and sweat, rutting into her far rougher and harder than any real living creature could have hoped to survive.  And Neeko, poor, already overloaded Neeko, got to feel every bit of it.  Every last shudder of pleasure, every smack of hips against hips, every twinge of pleasure and quiver of ecstasy echoed into her body and mind, joining in with the feeling of having her pussy and guts flooded into a confusing reckless mess of feeling.</p><p>It was no wonder that when the ogres finally let her down, pulling her off of their cocks with a pair of lewd pops to drop her next to Taliyah, Neeko could only lay there shuddering and gasping for breath.</p><p>The two friends lay side by side, heaving and panting as sweat dribbled down their bodies and thick white ogre cum oozed from their well fucked holes.  They weren’t given long to rest, though, before their new masters and lovers began to move.  One grabbed Taliyah around the waist, hoisting her up to toss her over her shoulder, while another simply grabbed Neeko by the wrist to start dragging her along the ground and a third lifted up Neeko’s clone, still on the firtz shifting between one champion and the next in an endless messy chaotic loop.  They carried them off, straight toward the ichorous purple membrane of the void portal and toward the new life that awaited them as pleasure broken breeding slaves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After a quick week off, we're back to Friday updates :)</p><p>Next up we check back in on Lux as we move on to part two of the invasion!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Crossing the Complex (Lux x Facehuggers)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The darkness of the underground walkway engulfed Lux all at once.  She slipped through the doorway into the darkness beyond, and as it fell shut behind her everything from the outside was lost in an instant.  The explosive chaos of battle, the torn screams of agony and ecstasy intertwined.  All of it was severed the instant that heavy door sealed shut behind her.  Even the failing daylight vanished, leaving Lux alone, bathed completely in darkness.</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat as, slowly, her eyes began to adjust.  The light here was dim, a pale yellow arching out from faltering bulbs to just barely illuminate the long stairway that lead down, down to the basement below.  With steps just as hesitant as the fading bulbs, Lux started her way downward.</p><p>She hadn’t spent any time down here herself, though the rumors suggested that they wound their way all the way under the complex.  Part of some ancient tomb or rune labyrinth depending on who you talked to.  All Lux knew was that, from the permeating silence that seemed seeped into every inch of the grey stone passageways, down here was safe.</p><p>For now.</p><p>Unsure where she was going, Lux followed her instincts and the flickering incandescence of the bulbs onward and onward.  She turned left, then right, then left again.  The tunnels lead… somewhere, surely.  If she could make it far enough, then maybe she could come up outside the institute walls and go seek help.  That was what she told herself, at least.  A plan she reminded herself of again and again as each twist and turn of the mazelike structure spun her around more and more.  As she walked, Lux realized she could faintly make out the sounds of battle up above—if she listened closely enough.  From down here they were distant, muted.  It was as if they were taking place on a whole different world, and Lux could just barely hear the echoes of crumbling rock and firey explosions as they drifted through to reach her down in her labyrinth of shadow and safety.</p><p>The lights flickered with a pattern, a steady rhythm of wavering light, and for a moment, she almost felt at peace.  Then a particularly powerful cry of draconic rage echoed out from up above.  The tunnels seemed to rumble and protest, lights blinking wildly until all at once they cut out.</p><p>“Okay, deep breaths.  You’re not the Lady of Luminosity for nothing…” Lux tried to laugh, but all that came out was a dry half-cough.  She waved her hands in the darkness, and cast up a ball of pure white light to illuminate her surroundings once more.</p><p>With a start, Lux realized that rather than the bare, empty hallway she had been in before, she was now in a large, open underground chamber.  She cast the light forward, letting it float upward higher and higher, but it was soon so high that if she pushed it any further, she wouldn’t be able to see the ground before her very feet.  And still the ceiling was nowhere to be found.</p><p>Lux shivered as she pulled the glowing orb back down before her.  “No way but forward, I suppose.” She sighed.</p><p>Lux paced forward only to stop short when the horrible sound of skittering legs caught her ear.</p><p>“Is something there?!” she yelled.  Lux stood there for a silent moment, heart racing as she watched, only to see… nothing.  With a frown she took another step forward, and the skittering resumed.</p><p>Whirling around, Lux flashed her light, only to catch a glimpse of unnatural chitinous movement.  Whatever it was  looked to be about the size of a stray cat, it’s body glistening with a shiny black carapace, though that was all she could recognize before it disappeared into the shadows once more.</p><p>“Not down here, too…” Lux groaned.  But even still it’s not like she had a tone of options.  She had no idea where she was, and it’s not like she going back up to the chaos on the surface was much of an option anyways.  With a heavy sigh, Lux pressed onward.</p><p>The darkness loomed around her, unknown creatures scurrying about just beyond the pale illumination of her magic.  As she went deeper and deeper, Lux finally spotted something out of the corner of her eye, and when she turned to look at it, it didn’t move.  It was some sort of weird globe-like structure, a thing of shiny pale green.  The surface of it looked almost slick to the touch and as she stared at it, Lux noticed a faint smell of metal emanating from it.</p><p>She knew she should have kept going.  She knew she should have just turned on her heels and kept walking right on down the passageway, or maybe gone back where she came from.  But behind her were monsters and darkness, and before her she could faintly make out the shapes of more and more of those green globes peeking up out of the shadows.  Even so, Lux was almost certain she shouldn’t have started walking forward, striding timidly right up to the closest orb.  Curiosity is a powerful and dangerous whim, though, and before she knew it, Lux was standing right over the shiny green thing, staring down at it.</p><p>From up close, she was almost certain that it was some sort of egg.  Beneath it’s slimy texture, the shell looked hard and durable, a deep purple color tainted through the green of it’s oozy covering.  At the very top was a sort of ‘x’ marking of hatched lines crisscrossing one another while around the base the green slime seemed to harden into a thick, chitinous structure which held the thing rigidly against the wall.  As she cast her gaze off into the darkness, Lux could see the faint shimmering of an innumerable number of eggs shining back at her.  There were so many of them.  Lux felt a sudden panic welling up in her stomach.</p><p>What was she even doing here?!  Why stop and stare at this weird void egg?  Who know how long it would take for the monsters to find her, and then she’d be bent forward getting fucked stupid by goblins or murkwolves or whatever other horrible thing had slunk through the portal.  Lux turned on her heels and—</p><p>“Aaaaieeep—mmmphhh!” A blur of black chitin flew through the air, four, clawed limbs outstretched as it soared with astounding speed directly toward Lux’s face.  Before she could so much as jerk her head back, the creature had landed on her, latching itself onto her face and stuffing a thick slimy tube down her throat.</p><p>The flavor of it was a rushed blur, a faint echo of a sweet fruity taste which assaulted her mouth before the creature’s tube slipped over her tongue to dive down her throat.  Lux’s eyes widened in shock, and her hands flew up to grasp and pull at the bizarre insectoid beast that had claimed her face and throat, but it held fast.  It was unnaturally strong for it’s size, and as Lux desperately scratched at it, the face-hugger’s grip only tightened.  A rigidly segmented tail slunk down, wrapping itself around Lux’s through—not tight enough to choke her, but a firm reassurance that it was there.  And an impossible to ignore reminder of who was in control.</p><p>Lux twitched and shuddered, body recoiling in shock and panic at the massive intrusion.  When she finally realized she wasn’t actually suffocating, Lux had fallen to the ground, landing on her butt with a smack, to sit legs wide on the cold stone floor.</p><p>With it’s victim finally subdued, the facehugger started to move.  It was slow at first, the many-jointed tube just rocking gently forward and back, easing itself back and forth against her lips and over her tongue, spreading that sweet flavor all through her senses.  The taste of it built with every passing moment, growing stronger, more potent, until soon it was all Lux could think off.  A sweet, calming, fruity flavor that dominated her entire mind, leaving her blank, devoid of any thought.  Then the sensations began to trickle in.  Lux could feel the creature’s tube rocking in and out of her, could feel it bulging out her throat, brushing against her lips.  The weird crablike beast was moving faster now, facefucking Lux with a brutal urgency that saw it’s member plunging relentlessly down the throat of the helpless blonde.</p><p>The creature chittered, then all at once, that sweet flavor redoubled.  It’s body bulged and shuddered as spurt after spurt of thick, sweet liquid pumped it’s way down directly into Lux’s stomach, filling her up.  The taste of it was overwhelming, and with it came another more familiar feeling.  Lust.</p><p>Lux couldn’t think, not even enough to twitch her finger.  Every part of her mind was filled with this powerful numbing flavor.  It seeped into every corner of her thought, every instinct and half-formed intention was washed over, wiped away with sweet, sweet sensation.  And it felt good.</p><p>Warmth swelled inside her, prickling up through her skin and rushing to her breasts and pussy until her nipples were stiff as diamonds beneath her armor, and her pussy was practically gushing with need.  Lux let out a deep, pathetic groan as her body gave out, collapsing forward in the most undignified pose, her ass pushed up high in the air, while her pale cheek rested against the dirty cavern floor.  It was such a disgraceful position, but Lux didn’t have the mind to care—she was too busy suckling on that tube in her mouth, doing her best to milk every last drop of that sweet, delicious fluid from her new master.</p><p>With her mind so far gone, Lux barely even noticed the sound of chittering behind her, or the strange, soft warbling growl.  She did, however, definitely feel the firm, sharp poking feet of a second face hugger clambering up her thighs to station itself on her bubbly butt.  With her mid awash in sweet submissive pleasure, Lux hadn’t realized just how sensitive her body was getting, or how hot.  Each pinprick pressure point of the face hugger’s feet poking against her sent rushes of shivering bliss arcing up through her body, echoing back to her nipples and her clit in relentless, cascading waves.</p><p>“Mmmmhhgglrrrmmm!!!” Lux moaned, eyes rolling back as the waves of bliss overtook her entirely.  Her blank mind finally had something to latch on to, and it did so with a relentless slutty gusto until every blank corner was suddenly shocked full of sensation.  The constant ebb and wane of pleasure, rising and falling from every brush of her far too sensitive skin against her bodysuit, every shift and rustle of the facehugger on her ass, even every brush of her face against the dirt below sent surges of pleasure rushing through her.  There was nothing left of her mind but a yawning void of need and slutty lust, just aching to be filled by anything and everything.  Lux rocked forward and back, grinding her hips into the air and writhing her body in a desperate bid for pleasure, mind utterly lost in a disoriented sea of blurry bliss.</p><p>Then the facehugger started to move.  It’s claws scuttled into position, four of them pressing the dark blue latex of her body suit inward until the sopping lips of her needy pussy imprinted themselves in the fabric.  The was Lux’s body shuddered and swayed, there was no doubt about it.  She was presenting herself, inviting him to fuck her, to claim her slutty body for the will of the void.</p><p>Riiip! The body suit came away with trivial ease, and Lux moaned as the cool underground air caressed her bare cunt, her wetness only making it feel even colder still.  Then the facehugger shifted forward, and his breeding tube began to extend itself bit by bit into their new breeding slut.</p><p>The moment the tube started to spread her sensitive lips, Lux came.  Her eyes rolled back, body shuddering as a powerful orgasm became the only thing in her mind.  It echoed, reverberating back in on itself in a messy series of aftershocks and tremors of ecstasy.  Even when she came down, all Lux could feel was pleasure.  From the fat insectoid tube filling her cunt, to the one steadily pumping ichor into her stomach, even to the rough feeling of the floor below, everything was just pleasure to Lux.</p><p>And when the facehugger clinging to her ass started to move, rocking back and forth, Lux could only whimper as she helplessly came again and again.  Each jolting movement of the crab monster inside her was a surge of bliss, each pump of his cock took him deeper and pushed Lux higher and higher, forcing the blonde to limits of bliss she had never imagined possible.  The creature popped back and forth with sudden, unnatural movements as if his body was popping apart then snapping back together with each jolting thrust.  For Lux, though, the results were undeniable.  Every shift of his cock inside her seemed to plunge it so far into her, so impossibly deep.  It felt like he was plundering her very womb with each and every movement, and Lux just couldn’t get enough.</p><p>She rocked herself back against him, her hips in continuous rolling movement as her aching body did everything it could to milk every last drop of pleasure and cum from the beast.  The two of them split her between them, fucking face and cunt in tandem while Lux could only rock back and forth, mind utterly lost as her body became their eager fucktoy.  Each scratching shift of the creature claiming her cunt was bliss, each rough brush of her body against the ground, smearing dirt into her soft, noble features, was so much humiliating ecstasy.  Lux didn’t care how degrading this was—she couldn’t even tell.  With every part of her screaming in untold ecstasy, there was no room for such petty things as embarrassment.  As she came again and again and again in a series of unrelenting, quivering orgasms, Lux simply had no time to recognize how depraved she looked, rocking back and forth, both ends plugged full of these weird alien cocks.</p><p>There was no telling how much time passed with the three of them stuck together, facehuggers happily breaking in their new slut.  After a while, though, the one on her face had finally reached his limit.  Whatever weird biology allowed those monsters to pump such immense levels of sickly sweet mind-numbing liquid down Lux’s throat had finally worn out, and the face hugger slowly extracted it’s tube from Lux’s gullet.  Inch by inch it slunk away, showing off the truly incredible amount of rigid shaft that had just been stuffed down her throat a moment before.  It finally split past her lips with a lurid, wet pop, leaving a trail of green ooze and spittle straining from the Lady Crownguard’s abused lips to it’s retracting member.  Her tongue lolled out, eyes still rolled back in fucked-stupid bliss as the creature began to scuttle away.</p><p>Slowly, little by little, her mind started to clear.  That all encompassing sweetness faded away, but even as Lux’s mind returned, the second facehugger kept fucking her, kept plunging himself deep into her well-fucked cunt.  That blanket of numbing sweetness pulled away and what Lux was left with was sudden, conscious, and very, very intense.</p><p>“Ohmygod OoOhmygoooooddd!!!” Lux yelped as yet another orgasm tore through her conscious mind like fireworks, a rippling tear followed by the relentless, pounding bliss of her body being pushed so far beyond it’s limits.  Her pussy quivered, inner walls clenching down around the alien cock again and again until finally it passed.</p><p>Lux lay there, collapsed in a heap on the floor while the monster on top of her kept going, kept fucking her mechanically, seemingly without any sort of end in sight.  Through blurred vision and the dizzying simmer of yet another orgasmic inferno building in her core, Lux realized something.  There was just the one of them now.  She could think again, and… maybe she couldn’t get it off of her, but she could move.  If she really tried to, she could probably stand.  Maybe use her magic to blast the creature off of her, then limp her way onward toward some possibility of safety?</p><p>Her hands tensed, half clenching and unclenching as she worked the idea over in her mind.  Even as she thought about it, Lux knew it was a lie.  Maybe there was nothing stopping her physically from making her escape, but the creature mounting her felt so, so good… Every moment of hesitation just saw that burning feeling pushed higher and higher, and before she could even begin to start to move, another orgasm washed over her, setting her eyes rolling back as her head rolled against the ground, tongue lolling out to lick against the mixture of dirt, cum, and spit that pooled beneath her.</p><p>Escape.</p><p>The word echoed in her head.  It was silly.  It wasn’t even the right word.  Why would she want to escape?  And if deep down in her slutty heart, she really, truly wanted nothing more than to lay here being fucked to climax again and again by the whole cave’s worth of facehuggers, then would leaving here really be an escape at all?  </p><p>A vacant smile crossed her face, only growing even wider as a third face hugger crawled up to her, phallic tube already extended from it’s body.  Lux pursed her lips, straining every muscle she could manage until the creature found it’s way onto her face.  She licked at it’s cock, shuddering as that sweet, mind-numbing flavor washed over her once again.  By the time he crawled up, latching on to her face and sliding that thick shaft down her throat, Lux was lost once again in her sea of blank, slutty, endless orgasm.</p><p>If Lux was less lucky, or perhaps more lucky depending on who you ask, it might have gone on like that forever.  The facehugger’s fluid was not only a potent aphrodisiac, but also had all the nutrients a young human woman would need to survive down here.  She very truly might have simply laid there forever, cumming gain and again in until she was finally filled with eggs, and left to birth another generation of insectoid beasts.  And maybe she would have been happy.</p><p>That was not the case though.</p><p>After an uncountable number of hours, a nearly a dozen facehuggers claiming her each, one by one, Lux felt a sudden change.  There was a whistling in the air, then suddenly, the facehugger fucking her throat twitched and went stiff.  For the first time in hours, Lux felt distress.  It pierced through her reverie, only getting worse when the one fucking her pussy did the same.  Flickering torchlight appeared at the corner of her vision as the hugger was pried away from her face, but Lux’s focus stayed locked on her deceased mate.  Her lips clung to him, pursing down against his cock even as it was pulled form her mouth, desperately trying to bring him back to fuck her once again.</p><p>“Lux.  Huh.  Didn’t think you were still out here,’ a voice said.  Lux blinked as she looked up.  That name… it… it sounded familiar somehow.</p><p>The shapely figure of Ashe, queen of the Freljord looked back down at her.  Her white hair shifted as it framed her face, and her expression as both stern and motherly, disappointed and empathetic.  Lux could only stare at her, hips still rocking against the air as her body burned with arousal, aching with the desire to do nothing more than fuck and cum and breed.</p><p>“P-please…” Lux whimpered.  Her hands, reached down beneath her, burying themselves between her legs as Ashe watched her.  Lux’s hips bounced, well-fucked ass jiggling with each movement as she fingerfucked herself to orgasm, a ditzy smile on her face as she came.  It wasn’t enough, though.  It could never be enough, and Lux’s hands started working away one more, two fingers pumping into her cum stuffed pussy while another rubbed greedily at her clit.  She was so shameless, it was almost as if Ashe wasn’t there watching her, or at least like Lux couldn’t see her.  But no, the cum stained, dirt covered Demacian noble fingered herself like a common whore, gasping and moaning and writhing, and all the while her wide eyes never left Ashe’s face.</p><p>“Another one…” Ashe frowned.  She glanced around the cave one last time, firing off an ice-y blue arrow which found it’s mark, leaving a face hugger squealing as it curled up to die in the corner.  The room was littered with them, so many corpses impaled on so many arrows.  “I guess being a champion isn’t enough.”</p><p>Ashe set down her bow, leaving it just within reach as she crawled over to Lux.  She wrapped her arms under Lux’s shoulders, hauling the blonde girl into her lap.  Ashe paid no mind to the filth that smeared on her clothes as Lux’s nude body rubbed against her, nor to the waves of heat emanating from the girl’s body and the moans coming from her mouth.</p><p>“F-fuck me… breed me, please! I… n-n-need… need-“ Lux whimpered.  Her head rolled back, resting on Ashe’s shoulder as she stared up at her, chest rising and falling in uneven, shaky breaths.  Her fingers fell back to her pussy, pumping away once again until Ashe reached down to stop her.</p><p>“It’s okay, Lux,” Ashe spoke quietly.  She drew one of Lux’s hands up, resting it on the girl’s breast, then drew her hands back between Lux’s legs where her cum oozing cunt was still begging for attention.  Slowly, at first, Ashe began to massage her outer lips.  Her fingers moved with careful, gentle movements, a hard contrast from the facehuggers’ brutal fucking, but Lux responded nonetheless, a series of coos and moans slipping from her lips as she rocked back forward into Ashe’s fingers.</p><p>“Sshhh shh, there there,” Ashe spoke softly.  Lux’s vision blurred as her body tensed, the slow building wave of orgasm washing over her, but when she came down, Ashe’s fingers were still there, steadily working at her, a constant hum of pleasure washing up into Lux’s body and already building toward her next release.</p><p>So it went for some time.  Ashe eased her through orgasm after orgasm, coaxing and calming her at every turn until finally, some vague sense of clarity started to return.</p><p>“I… thank you… Ashe” Lux mumbled between shudders.  Her eyes had fallen closed, exhaustion finally starting to settle in after her long day of running and cumming endlessly.  Ashe just nodded.  With Lux finally worn out, she rose to her feet, picking up her bow once more.  Ashe slung the blonde girl over her shoulder, thankful for Lux’s petite size, then began to make her way forward.  In the shared silence of exhaustion and stoic determination, the pair vanished into the darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lux manages to just barely make it through once more, but who knows what kind of permanent consequences she'll face from her ordeal!</p><p> </p><p>Up next, Sivir!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hunted Huntress (Sivir x Kha'zix)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Also in the tunnels, not far from Lux in fact, was a second champion.  Sivir, the heir to the long fallen Shuriman empire had managed to make her way down in the chaos as well.   Now she found herself wandering in darkness, only the flickering flames of the torch in her hand keeping her company as she pressed on, deeper and deeper into the dark.</p><p>Her plan was simple.  The same as Lux’s pretty much.  She would keep going until she reached the light of freedom… and that was where their plans diverged.  While Lux had been intent on finding help, Sivir found that to be a bit less urgent of a priority.  If help came, then good for them.  If not, then no problem either.  What mattered was that she made it out without falling to those monsters up above.</p><p>The way the shadows seemed to dance and move around her didn’t help her mood.  Every twist and flicker of firelight seemed to change the very shape of the hall she was in, sending shadowy shapes rushing along the dark stone in menacing flurries of movement.  Her hand gripped tight to the handle of her boomerang.  Sivir had seen the fate of the girls up above who got caught by monsters.  She’d seen them screaming in pain, then screaming even louder as that gave way to pleasure.  If Sivir knew one thing it was that she sure as hell wasn’t going to go down without a fight.</p><p>She pressed on, deeper into the twisting, cavernous underbelly of the institute.  Each time she passed a new tunnel, Sivir would pause and crouch toward it, listening carefully for anything at all really.  All information was good information.  A handful of times she heard sounds of unnatural movement, the squelching of some sort of wet slime sloshing about, the heavy plodding steps of a massive beast… and she moved on.  Wordlessly backtracking or turning down a different path.</p><p>Now she was here again, listening carefully down where the long, dark passageway split just ahead.  There was something there, off in the dark, though she couldn’t quite make out what it was.</p><p>The sounds were faint, but recognizable as Sivir edged her way forward.  Really, she probably should have turned back immediately when she heard the faint squelching, an undeniable sound of churning wetness, one body penetrating another.  But she didn’t, Sivir moved closer, edging step by step until she the sound was joined by another, the steady uncomfortable ‘glrrrkk gaakkk’ of some poor woman having her throat fucked.  Closer still, and she began to recognize the voice underpinning each squelch and gag with rapturous moans of broken pleasure.</p><p>“Demacian slut got caught I guess,” Sivir said with a bemused smirk.  “Guess being prissy doesn’t count for much when something gets their hands on you.”</p><p>Shrugging her shoulders, Sivir turned away and started to retrace her steps back toward where she had found the last split.  Lux was left to her fate without a second thought and Sivir turned down the tunnel to press onward.</p><p>The tunnels curved this way and that, turning suddenly at sharp angles with seemingly no warning whatsoever.  Left and right, splitting and coming back together… there was seemingly no rhyme or reason to the vast interconnected series of passageways.  That is, save for one rule: they all lead down.</p><p>After some time, the tunnel began to open up, curving outward into a massive, cavernous space.  Sivir took a few tentative steps forward, bending over slightly as she listened for any sounds of danger.  The huntress’s round ass poked out and her heavy breasts dangled before her as she stood there, silently and listened.</p><p>“You should remember to check behind you,” the voice nearly made her jump out of her skin.  It was a crumpled, crunchy sounding voice, almost breathy in it’s way—definitely the sound of someone that was not build for human speech.  Sivir recognized that voice and hearing it now sent a chill running up her spine.</p><p>She turned around slowly and carefully.  Her hand stayed clutched to her boomerang but she didn’t raise it even an inch.  Stay calm.  No sudden movements.</p><p>The insectoid purple face of Kha’zix stared back at her.  If she had to guess, Sivir would say that the look on his face was either a sneer or a grin.</p><p>“You’re with them, aren’t you.  The things up above?” Sivir said.  She tried to keep her breathing even, stop that waver in her voice.  Her eyes flickered down, glancing at the scythe-like blades that arched out from either of the void monster’s arms, wickedly sharp and precise.  Spikes protruded from his shoulders, which Sivir knew could launch into her in a mere instant, and the wings on his back just made running away all the more pointless.</p><p>There was one other feature, though, a new addition to the void hunter which really caught her eye.  It was lower, down between his legs.  A thick, lengthy, purple cock.</p><p>“Don’t waste too much time admiring,” Kha’zix taunted.  “You never know when I’ll strike.”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Sivir snarled.  “Why are you attacking the institute?  All those creatures up there… where did they even come from?”</p><p>“You will understand soon enough,” something about his cadence as just so unnatural, as if he was somehow breathing in the middle of his words.  It sent a chill down Sivir’s spine. “It has always been the purpose of the void to assimilate… and consume.”</p><p>“That’s it then?  We’re supposed to… become part of the void?”</p><p>The way he stood felt so very casual and relaxed, all the calm confidence of a praying mantis staring down it’s lunch.  “You will serve your purpose.”</p><p>Sivir tightened the grip on her boomerang.  She might not be able to outrun those wings, but…</p><p>“Before you do something foolish,” Kha’zix stepped forward.  Sivir flinched back a step on instinct, but held herself to the new spot, tensing into the new wider stance that might break into a sprint at any moment.  “Would you like to make a wager?”</p><p>“Of what sort?”</p><p>“The kind that gives you your only possible chance to walk away from all this… for now,” Kha’zix said.  When Sivir just stared at him, he continued.  “There is a… temple of sorts.  Deep within these ancient tunnels.  I will let you go, and you will attempt to find it. I will wait….”</p><p>Sivir stared at him with the best poker face she could manage.</p><p>“…for a time.  And then, I will hunt.”</p><p>And there it was.  Sivir swallowed.  It was better than him just taking her here certainly, but did she really have much of a chance?</p><p>“If you win, then you may carry on outside these walls to live out however many days you can manage before the void consumes you once more,” Kha’zix said.</p><p>“And if I lose?”</p><p>“Then I shall own you.  And it will be of your free will.  Kha’zix said.  The statement was as plain as stating a fact of life.</p><p>“Very well.”  The words had left Sivir’s mouth before she noticed her intention to speak them.  It was right, though.  This was the best chance she was going to get.</p><p>“Then go ahead and run.”</p><p>Sivir was around the corner before he finished his sentence, feet pounding against the rock below as she hurried onward.  Left, left, right, left—the tunnels came in a blur, with no time to think or make a choice, only to act.  She spun around corners catching her momentum to pivot and hurry down what seemed like the least likely option of the tunnels before her.  There were only two things stopping Kha’zix from making good on his promise—how far she was and how long it would take him to find her.</p><p>“You run so fast!  As good prey should.” Kha’zix’s voice came from seemingly everywhere, but as Sivir forced herself to focus and really listen, it was… behind her.  She pressed on.</p><p>“If you just gave up, no one would think less of you,” he continued.  Still somewhere behind her, but this time louder… closer.  “You can tell yourself that you ran to the very end, but what is one woman against the power of the void?”</p><p>Sivir grit her teeth and tried to block him out.  It wasn’t easy.  With the way his voice echoed down here, it sounded like he was everywhere.  She needed to focus, to think!  Sivir had spent so many hours before her time with the institute exploring ruins just like these.  There had to be a pattern, something she could think through and decipher to deduce the location of the temple.  But with every twist and turn the passageways just made less and less sense!</p><p>As Sivir rushed along yet another slowly downward sloping tunnel, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she’d been here before.  Not in the same tunnel, but in the same space, passing through it at a different angle.  She turned left and found herself running through another large, open space, darting into the first opening she spotted like a mouse fleeing a hawk, only to come face to face with a stony grey wall.</p><p>Sivir’s heart leaped in her chest as she reached out a hand to place her fingers on the smooth stone.  This was the first time a passageway had actually… ended and for a moment, she didn’t believe it was real.  But sure enough, her fingers pressed against rock.  Hard, smooth, and cold.</p><p>Even before she turned around, Sivir knew exactly what would be waiting for her.  And sure enough, there he was already standing there waiting.</p><p>“Your failure was inevitable,” Kha’zix said as he stepped forward, that pointed purple member shifting with each step.  “Now you will remove your clothing.”</p><p>Sivir looked at him for a moment, then nodded.  “A deal’s a deal.” Those reaping claws of his hadn’t gotten any less sharp…</p><p>She reached back and undid the clasp which held together her top, drawing the fabric forward until it came away and let her full breasts fall free with a little bounce.  Her heart was still pounding, and Sivir’s attempts to assure herself that that was because of the chase and nothing else were stymied by her almost painfully stiff nipples.  The two dark points stood at attention, and Sivir couldn’t help but blush as she felt his eyes on her bare flesh.</p><p>But she knew that her humiliation was far from over.  Her hands moved down next and pulled away her skirt, letting the armored plates fall to the ground with a muted clank before dipping her thumbs beneath the waistband of her underwear to peel it down her legs as well.</p><p>“Good.  You will bear my children well,” Kha’zix said.  Sivir shuddered at the thought, but when he beckoned her forward, she moved as if in a trance.  A stiff, alien hand placed itself on her shoulder, and Sivir was pushed down to her knees, that void cock looming in front of her face.</p><p>It wasn’t shaped like a real cock, not really.  It had a shaft, but where the balls might have been was just smooth skin, disappearing up into his hips.  It was long and stiff, but instead of a head, it just sort of kept going nearly to a point.  It was so alien, so strange, she couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to have that thing inside her.  She knew that before long she wouldn’t have to just imagine.</p><p>Sivir pulled her eyes away, upon recognizing the burning heat now swelling in the pit of her stomach. </p><p>“You will service me.” Kha’zix said, and she knew it was true even before she started to lean forward, lips parted just so with a submissive anticipation.</p><p>His cock brushed past them, spreading them wider as Sivir lowered herself down the length of his shaft bit by bit.  It was stiff as a pole, but the texture of it felt so soft that it slid down far easier than she would have ever expected almost surprising her when she felt it tickling at the back of her throat.</p><p>Then his hand was on the back of her head, his clawed fingers digging into her hair.  He didn’t take control, not exactly, just held her there firmly with his cock lodged in her mouth, pressing down against her tongue.  Sivir’s lips pressed down around the shaft and slowly, of her own will, she began to move.</p><p>It tasted strangely wonderful, even before it began to leak that sweet tangy liquid Sivir had to assume was his precum.  Before she knew it, she was bobbing along his shaft with ease, then urgency.  Her breasts bounced with each movement, rolling back and forth as she sucked him off ravenously, her mind faded as every thought and feeling was filled with the sheer presence of his cock in her mouth, the flavor of it, the scent and feeling of it pressing against her tongue.</p><p>“GLrrrggkk!” Sivir gagged as suddenly Kha’zix’s hand knotted within her hair and drove her forward, pushing past the barrier of her throat to burry his cock in her gullet without a moment’s hesitation.  Her eyes went wide, watering in helpless panic as he held her there pinned until her body began to tremble for air and her hand slapped helplessly against his armored thigh.</p><p>When he finally let up Sivir collapsed off of his cock, a gasping exhausted mess without the presence to care about the thick trail of drool that still linked her lips to his cock or to notice the dizzying heat that was beginning to worm it’s way up through her, spreading out from her core.</p><p>A hand fell between her legs and came away so very wet.</p><p>The next thing she knew, Kha’zix had a hand on her shoulder, pressing her back until she was laying beneath him, legs spread wide and mind still reeling from the sudden deepthroat.  He wasn’t gentle either, pinning her to the floor with such a precise force that Sivir could feel the unfaltering stone imprinting against her back.  Her eyes flickered down to where that thick purple cock bobbed between her legs, the point of it no doubt ready to penetrate and fill her.  What she saw, though, filled her with both shock and dread.</p><p>It was transforming.  No… evolving.</p><p>As she watched, Kha’zix’s body shifted.  His cock swelled, getting even longer and thicker than before.  Small little veins and ridges appeared along it’s length, and it’s base grew wider, almost like a plug.  Somewhere deep in the recesses of her mind, Sivir instinctively understood that it was for her.  Every adjustment and change was carefully curated exactly for her body, to pleasure… and then to break.</p><p>It wasn’t just his cock, though.  The spikes on his shoulder changed as well.  Their tips narrowed, refining themselves into precise elongated points which reminded her far too much of a needle’s tip.  His hands shifted as well, thankfully, the wicked blades shrinking away if only slightly.</p><p>Sivir was still staring in relief when one of the new needle spikes fired from his shoulder to lodge itself in her arm.  By the time her dizzy brain managed to look down, some sort of liquid had already mostly drained away, pumping directly into her bloodstream.</p><p>The effect was near instant, a surge of fire coursing through her veins almost painful in the sheer, desperate need that it sent arching into every part of her body.  Sivir’s eyes shot wide and she bit her lip helplessly as she writhed beneath him.  Her hips wriggled up into the air, presenting herself of her own accord as that heat boiled hotter and hotter inside her.  A moment ago she hadn’t even really wanted him, but now the need was so pressing that there was nothing else but that pure, raw, bestial need to be fucked.</p><p>She grinded herself against him, bucking her hips against that thick purple cock and smearing her arousal along it’s length.  It felt so good even just brushing between her lips and Sivir stared up at him with the wild lustful gaze of a slut too far taken by her own desire to do anything but fuck and breed.  “I need it… so bad…” She whimpered, the confident mercenary princess utterly melted away into just a mewling needy fucktoy.</p><p>And Kha’zix was happy enough to oblige.  He tipped his hips back, drawing the length of his cock along her cunt, rubbing it between her lips as he pulled further and further back.  Sivir’s eyes widened, jaw hanging slack in dumbfounded awe at just how good it felt to feel him brushing against her spread lips.  Every brush of contact was electric pleasure, jolting up into her until finally he stopped with that pointed tip resting just against her folds.</p><p>Her looked down at her, and Sivir understood.</p><p>“Please!” She begged, pushing her hips forward in a greedy attempt to fuck herself down on his cock, but Kha’zix pulled back just enough to keep his cock from entering her while still nestling the tip just a moment from claiming her dripping, aching cunt.  “I… please—I need to so bad! I can’t deal with…. Can’t think, I just… just your cock, please, I—”</p><p>“Speak your new truth,” Kha’zix said plainly.  When Sivir stared at him in open mouthed confusion, pussy lips still grinding against his shaft, he spoke again.  “Pledge yourself to the void.  It already owns you, but I want to hear you speak it.”</p><p>“I…” Sivir’s mind rushed.  Something deep down cried out in protest, but it was so distant and so hard to hear through the torrential current of overpowering desire, the pounding need.  She looked down, eyes fixing on the cock poised to claim her and spoke again.  “I am for the void.  I’m just a slave to be fucked and bred and—AaaaaAAHH!”</p><p>Sivir’s head threw back in an orgasmic scream as he thrust forward impaling her on his cock.  Her sopping cunt took it with ease and the turgid shaft drove deeper and deeper still, those little bumps and ridges brushing up inside her to rub against every part of her until she exploded in orgasm.</p><p>Sivir came, her inner walls clenching down around his shaft, squeezing it, milking and begging it for it’s dark, corrupting seed.  Her mind cleared just in time for his first thrust to shatter it once more with pleasure.  In that moment, Sivir understood what she hadn’t before.  His cock hadn’t been made for her—she had been made for it.</p><p>His hips slammed against her with a quick, steady rhythm, relentlessly claiming the once-princess as another slut for the void, another breeding whole—a fucktoy to give pleasure and take cock and right now she was doing both with gusto.  His hands pinned her shoulders to the ground, but Sivir barely even felt it, every part of her was in those nerves in her pussy, alight with sensation and nothing else.</p><p>Sivir came again as Kha’zix swelled and came in her, filling her womb with spurt after spurt of his virile seed.  Sivir knew it would take, it had too—she was made to give birth to his children, and the realization that she would finally get the chance to do what she was meant to filled her with a deep, resonating fulfillment.</p><p>Her mind was still reeling with the warmth of satisfying her purpose when Kha’zix grabbed her, flipped her over, and buried his cock in her once again.  It drove deep into her ass this time, the bubbly flesh of her butt bouncing and jiggling with every impact as Sivir moaned with the satisfaction of having her final hole claimed by her new master.</p><p>“That’s it, slut,” he growled.  “You belong to the void now.  Revel in it, savor it! And know your place.”</p><p>Sivir could only nod as his cock thrust deep once again and her body shuddered in orgasm.  Sivir had already lost track of how many times she had cum.</p><p>Kha’zix rutted her for hours, claiming each hole again and again and reshaping them to be the perfect receptacles for his cock—reshaping her to be the perfect fucktoy, every part of her designed just for him.  Soon she was dripping with his seed, leaking it from every hole and dribbling it down her chest and thighs.  A pool of their shared juices darkened the stone beneath them.</p><p>By the time they were finished Sivir’s mind was gone, off wandering through the flowery fog that had enveloped her sometime after her fifth or sixth orgasm.  The world was just a warm, pleasant blur, but that was nothing to worry about.  She had her master here to take care of her if anything happened, and all she had to do in return was cum until her head spun.</p><p>Kha’zix pulled her to her feet and lead her back up through the tunnels, the brand new fucktoy stumbling her way through clumsy steps as her legs were fucked so sore they wouldn’t even shut right.</p><p>Her body was ached, with a few small bruises here and there.  Her hair was matter with cum, and her pussy was flushed red and oozing the thick mixture of seed.  She couldn’t think straight and her eyes were red from watering, but on Sivir’s face was the biggest, sluttiest most content smile she had ever worn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next week we check back in to see how Akali and Katarina are doing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>